Picking up the pieces
by Ms. Equine
Summary: Post ep for In Change in the game. After a one night stand with Booth, Brennan finds herself pregnant and happy till her world comes to a sudden halt and her heart shattered.
1. A new life

**Title:** Picking up the pieces

**Date:** 7/13/2011

**Author: **Ms. Equine

**Rating:** MA/NC-17

**Characters:** Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Lance Sweets, Angela Montenegro, Camille Saroyan, Jack Hodgins, Hannah Burley, Other

**Paring:** Temperance Brennan/Seeley Booth

**Warning:** (Strong language, non-graphic sex scene, non-graphic violence,)

**Category:** Romance, Angst, Drama, pregnancy, marriage, hurt/comfort

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing, I just borrow them

**Summary: **Post ep for In Change in the game. After a one night stand with Booth, Brennan finds herself pregnant and happy till her world comes to a sudden halt and her heart shattered.

**Chapter 1- **A new life

Brennan swallowed before she said, "I'm…I'm Pregnant," Booth face went blank as he looked at her not knowing how to feel. "You're the father," She quickly said watching his face light up as he whispered stunned, "Yeah,"

Brennan smiled at Booth as she gently placed her hand over her still flat stomach. "You're pregnant," Booth asked smiling feeling his heart beating with excitement. Brennan grinned as Booth wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around. "Yes I am," She said beaming as Booth kissed her on the cheek over and over.

"You're okay with it," Brennan asked smiling resting her head against his shoulder as Booth rubbed her back gently as he said, "I'm more then okay with it Temp," He told her as Brennan looked into his eyes.

"Good," Brennan said giggling softly, "I'm glad," She beamed at him. Booth smiled at her and set her down gently watching her grinning at him feeling her heart beat with relieve and exhilaration. Brennan never thought she would have a baby, let alone a baby with a man she always had a secret crush on ever since they started working together.

"How are we going to break the news to thee others, Booth," Brennan asked embracing him. Booth looked at her and stopped to thing for a couple of seconds before he replied, "At the moment I'm not sure," He smiled kissing her on the forehead.

"We'll figure out something, I'm sure," She told him laughing and putting her hand over her stomach.

Booth nodded smiling as Brennan looked up at the sky and breathed a sigh of relieve. "Let's grab dinner," He said pulling her into his embrace. With a slight chuckle Brennan said, "Sure, I'm famished."

_20 minutes later_

_At the Royal Diner_

Booth and Brennan walked into the diner and sat down at their favorite table by the window. With a smile Brennan looked through the menu as the waiter handed them the menus.

"What are you ordering," Booth asked.

"Hmmm, I was thinking a salad with balsamic vinegar dressing," Brennan said smiling at Booth. "And water with a lemon," She added putting down the menu.

"Good," Booth smiled and continued looking through the menu. Brennan placed her purse on the table and rummaged through for a couple of minutes and pulled out a pen and a note pad. Booth looked at her and asked, "What is that for,"

With a soft giggle she said, "Oh, I decided I'd write a book,"

"A book," Booth asked surprised.

Brennan smiled and explained that she was planning on writing a book about her pregnancy and every moment in between during her pregnancy. Booth really loved the idea of her writing a book about her pregnancy.

"How many chapters will the book have," He asked with a smile on his face as Brennan wrote something in the note pad.

"I don't know yet. As many as I need to tell my story I guess," She tells booth chuckling.

Booth reaches out and takes her hand and smiles at her. Brennan smiles back at him as the waiter comes and takes their orders.

As they were waiting for their meals to arrive Brennan's stomach was doing back flips and her heart beating fast with joy and slight nervousness. Booth sat there thinking about how their future is going to be with the new baby and what will happen with them in the future. He is very excited about the news of Brennan's pregnancy, and the fact that it is his baby that is growing inside her.

_8 minutes later_

"So, what do we do now," Booth asked smiling at her.

Brennan laughed softly as she watched Booth's smile grow. She leaned across the table and caressed his cheek as she enquired, "Do what, we are waiting for our food to arrive. Isn't that what we are doing now," She chuckled still stroking his cheek.

"I was talking our situation Bones," Booth told her reaching up and placing his hand over hers and kissing her hand slowly.

"Oh, you're talking about my pregnancy," She laughed softly as she sat back down in her chair.

"Yes," Booth said laughing.

"Oh," Brennan giggled softly rubbing her stomach gently.

"Your orders," A young woman said approaching Booth's and Brennan's table.

Booth and Brennan looked up at the young woman as she placed their meals and drinks in front of them.

"Thank you," Booth said smiling.

Brennan took a sip of her water and said, "Thanks,"

"Sure," The waitress said as she started to walk away towards the back of the diner.

"We have to buy so many things, Booth," Brennan told him in a worried tone of voice as she put her hands up to her face, "Oh my god,"

Booth stood up and walked over to her side of the table embracing her by the shoulders and whispering softly into her ear, "Everything is going to be okay,"

Brennan stood up and quickly walked out of the diner muttering something under her breath. Booth pulled out his wallet and tossed thirty and five dollars in change on the top of the table and followed Brennan out. He found her pacing back and forth in the alley still nervously mumbling.

"Bones, Bones," Booth called out to her as he approached Brennan.

"Impossible de le faire," Brennan kept repeating in French as Booth embraced her. She felt overwhelmed and lost in her thoughts to notice that Booth has pulled her into his arms.

"Temp," Booth whispered into her ear as she slowly calmed down in his arms.

With a deep breath Brennan replied, "I don't know if I can do this,"

Booth smiled and pulled her tighter and said, "Yes you can, we can, together,"

Brennan smiled up at him as she leaned against him trying to let the entire information sink in and thinking to herself if she would make a good mother to her baby that is growing inside her for a couple of days now.


	2. Breaking baby news

_10 weeks later_

_12:56am_

Brennan was in her office sitting on the couch reading a hundred fifty page book on first time mothers and pregnancy. Soft Native American music played in the background with the light dimmed and the lamp next to the couch lite brighter so she could see the words on the pages.

"You're still here," Angela asked as she walked into Brennan's office.

Brennan jumped at the sound of Angela's voice. She turned around to face Angela and said, "Yes,"

Angela smiled at her and walked towards the couch and sat down next to Brennan.

"Yes," Brennan said again as she quickly hide the book under the pillow.

"What is that," Angela asked reaching over Brennan. Brennan quickly moved towards the pillow and sat on top of the pillow and asked, "How is your new born son,"

Angela giggled and leaned back into the couch as she said, "He is doing fine. I can't believe he is getting so big,"

Brennan smiled at Angela as she said, "Yeah, I can't believe babies can grow up so fast,"

"So about the book that you are sitting on," Angela asked Brennan as she looked over at the pillow that Brennan is sitting on.

"What book Angie," Brennan asked giggling slightly nervous.

Angela reached over and pulled out the book form underneath the pillow as Brennan stood up and sat down gingerly on the other smaller sofa.

"This book honey," She said to Brennan and then she gasped as she looked at the title of the book.

"Oh, that book," Brennan laughed slightly.

"Oh my god, Temp, you're pregnant," Angela said in a high excited pitched voice.

"Yes…yes I am," Brennan admitted smiling. Angela squealed and hugged Brennan tightly saying, "Congratulations Brennan, I am so happy for you. Oh my god," She said squealing again.

"Thank you Angie," Brennan thanked her grinning from ear to ear.

Angela smiled and walked with Brennan out of her office and down the stairs towards the parking lot of the Jeffersonian. They were talking about Brennan's pregnancy and Angela's new born son. Brennan felt a bit more relieved that someone else knows about her pregnancy besides herself and Booth.

"Who's the father," Angela asked smiling.

Brennan put her hand over her stomach and replied with a smile, "Booth,"

"Oh my god, I knew you'd two would finally get together," Angela cried out in excitement.

Brennan smirked saying, "We aren't together, we just had sex,"

"Oh why not," She asked Brennan with a disappointed tone.

"Because we aren't," Brennan told Angela frowning slightly.

"But you're pregnant," Angela pointed out leaning against her car.

With a sigh Brennan said, "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean me and Booth should start a relationship or be in one,"

"Oh okay," Angela said laughing.

"Yeah," Brennan replied chuckling and got into the passenger side of the car. "Oh boy," Angela said to herself as she got into the driver's seat and started the engine. They made their way over to Starbucks to pick up drinks then after that Angela will drop off Brennan at her apartment.

_10 minutes later_

"Are you ready," Angela asked Brennan as they stepped in to Starbucks.

Brennan looked at Angela with a tired look on her face as she asked, "Ready for bed,"

Angela chuckled and said, "No, to be a mother,"

Brennan looked up at the menu and decided that she wanted to get a Venti black iced tea with extra ice. Angela ordered a Venti hot chocolate and stepped to the side with Brennan. The two women took a table near the window and started to take about motherhood. For Brennan motherhood was still in its early stages but she was happy that she is finally able to have a baby of her own and a man by her side that she has loved since they first started working together. She is also scared of being pregnant because she doesn't know if she will be able to handle work and a baby at the same time. Being pregnant is a whole different thing for her, then any other issues she has gone through in the past.

As far as for Angela her son is her whole world. She always wanted to have a family of her own. She has a man that loves her and a son that is a complete miracle. Because a few months before his birth the doctor said that their baby would be born with a disability. But by pure miracle and blessings from god he was born healthy and normal. But the few couple of months before his birth was pure hell for her. Angela might not have shown what she has felt in her heart to others but she was truly in pure agony.

Thirty minutes later they made their way to Brennan's apartment. Brennan opened the door of the car and got out of the car. She made her way towards her building with Angela.

"What a long day," Brennan said feeling real exhausted.

Angela leaned against the building and said cheerfully, "Oh yes, long day,"

Brennan walked over to the door and turned around and hugged Angela. She felt so happy that her best friend knows about her pregnancy and that she is able to understand what she is going through.

"Thank you," Brennan said walking through the door.

"No problem Temp," Angela replied with a smile and watched Brennan walk towards the elevator and disappear into the elevator as the door opened.

_1:50am_

Brennan sat in her bed the covers over her waist in the dark unable to sleep. Her mind was going ninety miles a minute. Brennan was extremely nervous and unsure of what to do or get for her baby. The thoughts of being a new mother gave her chills that ran down her spine.

Brennan pulled up her tank top and looked down at her still flat stomach. She slightly smiled at herself as a sudden breeze from the open window blew softly across her warm skin. The breeze carried a curtain air of hope and much needed reprieve from her worries and stresses of the whole situation.

She leaned over and turned on the lamp next to her bed. Brennan grabbed her pillow and stuffed it under her tank top and looked at her pillow bump. She gently rubbed her bump and smiled wondering how it will feel to really have a bump, because in a few months she will. With an amazed grin on her face she turned off her lamp and lay down with the pillow still under her tank top.


	3. Feeling Sick

Brennan woke up to a piercing sound of her door bell. She threw the covers to the side and scrabbled out of her bed. Brennan rushed over to her front door and opened the door to Booth on the other side.

"Booth," Brennan asked happy to see him.

"Bones," Booth said pointing to her stomach which she still had the pillow under her tank top.

"Oh," She gasped taking out the pillow as she let Booth in.

They made their way to her living room. Brennan sat down on the couch gingerly and watched as Booth sat next to her. He smiled at her as Brennan asked, "What bring you over so early in the morning,"

"Its 7:20 in the morning Bones," Booth said smiling.

Brennan looked at the clock laughing as she said, "I know,"

"I came over to take you to work," He told Brennan wondering why she had a pillow under her tank top.

Brennan smiled and walked into the kitchen as she asked, "Have you had breakfast yet,"

Booth followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the counter and replied, "No, didn't have time. I was going to eat at the diner,"

"Okay, sit down I will make you breakfast," Brennan said pulling out a chair for Booth.

Booth sat down and smiled up at Brennan as she started up the stove and started up the coffee machine. The smell of the coffee soon filled the kitchen and the sound of the eggs and bacon sizzling.

Ten minutes later Brennan made the table and placed the food on the table as she set down at the table next to Booth. The sun was starting to shine brightly through the windows of her apartment as she opened the blinds with an automatic device.

"How's the breakfast," Brennan asked smiling.

Booth nodded with a full mouth and then said after he swallowed, "One of the best breakfasts I have ever had,"

"Aww," Brennan giggled as she took a sip of her orange juice and said, "I'm glad you think so,"

_30 minutes later_

_At the Jeffersonian_

Brennan and Booth walked up to her office and she placed her bag on the couch and set down. He leaned against her desk as he asked, "You okay,"

Brennan's face was pale and her voice was weak and shaky. Her stomach felt like someone lite it on fire or she just drank too much hot sauce. Brennan felt her stomach begin to twist and turn as she answered, "I'm…I'm…fine," She placed her hand over her stomach and stood up.

"Do you want a glass of water," Booth asked her as Brennan opened the door.

"I…I…I'm fine I don't need water," She told Booth as she made her way down the steps and up to the lab as Booth quickly followed her.

"Water would do you good, Bones," He told her firmly.

Brennan turned around and looked at him doe eyed and weakly said, "I don't need water, all I need is to focus on work,"

"The case hasn't been presented yet. You really need to drink some water Temp," Booth said taking her by the wrist and led her down the stairs towards the table. He seated Brennan telling her to stay still as he quickly filled a glass with water and handed the glass to her.

"Booth," Brennan breathed.

"Drink," He told her as Brennan picked up the glass cup and placed the cold glass against her lips.

"I don-," Brennan started as Booth interrupted her, "Drink the water,"

Brennan took a full mouth of water and glared at Booth. He laughed as she tried not to spit in his face. Booth cleared his throat and told her to swallow the water in her mouth but like a two year old Brennan refused to swallow the water.

"C'mon Bones, you have to swallow some time," Booth said smiling at her.

Brennan just shook her head and crossed her leg over on top over her other one and proceeded to stare Booth down determined not to swallow the water in her mouth. Booth frowned slightly and then an idea shot into his mind. His eyes widened and then narrowed as he leaned in closer to Brennan.

"Swallow," Booth whispered.

Brennan shook her head and looked away. Booth laughed and leaned in even closer to her. His knees were against hers as Brennan's eyes widened in surprise at the feeling of his knees against hers. She turned her head and looked at him narrowing her eyes at him.

"Swallow," Booth repeated as he leaned in and placed his lips against hers. Brennan was caught by surprise and swallowed hard and suddenly realized Booth got her to swallow the water that she was refusing to swallow.

"Ingenious," Brennan said chuckling softly as Booth placed a few short, soft kisses upon her lips.

"I know," Booth said smiling at Brennan as she took another sip of water.

"You're not going to make me drink another glass after this one," Brennan asked finishing the last mouth full of water.

Booth stood up and took her glass as he said, "No,"

Brennan smiled at him and stood up walking towards him. Booth turned around and embraced her with the glass still in his hand.

"Can we go now," She asked putting her head on his shoulder.

With soft laughter Booth replied, "Yes we can,"

Brennan and Booth walked towards the lab area and made their way up the stairs. Camille smiled as she noticed them walking up the stairs. She turned around and greeted them.

"Hello Cam," Booth and Brennan acknowledged her as they made their way towards the table where a skeleton of a young person lay.

Brennan stood over the victim and asked, "Why is the flesh still on the bones,"

"I still have to make a full work up on this victim," Camille answered as Brennan frowned slightly at her answer.

"Why haven't you done the full work up yet," Brennan asked pulling on her latex gloves.

"Because I had to do a rush on a different case," She explained to Brennan.

"Okay," Brennan said frowning as she began to do the full work up on the victim.

After about an hour Brennan was ready to separate the flesh from the skeleton. Booth was in his office working on the paper work on this case. Brennan handed Hodgins five unidentified bugs and larva that she had collected off the flesh.

"Thanks Dr. Brennan, this should be fun to work with," He told her as he had his way to his part of the lab.

Brennan walked to Angela's part of the lab and asked, "Do you have a face to our victim,"

"Hello Temp, how are you and baby Booth," She asked smiling at Brennan as she looked at Brennan's still flat stomach.

Brennan laughed and replied, "We are okay at the moment,"

"At the moment, what's wrong Temp," Angela asked worried slightly.

Brennan rolled her eyes at Angela as she felt her stomach started to twist and turn. Angela noticed that Brennan's face turned pale and she was looking like she was going to throw up.

"Brennan you better sit down," Angela told Brennan as she guided her to a chair.

"Angela I'm fine, it's only morning sickness," She explained to Angela as Brennan stood up.

"Okay," Angela said as she pulled out her sketch pad with the victim's face on it.

"Oh she was young," Brennan said looking at the sketch.

"Yes, beautiful too," Angela added.


	4. Baby Talk

"How old was she," Angela asked as Brennan handed back her sketching pad.

"I will have to get back to you on that," She told Angela as Brennan started walking towards the door.

Angela smiled at Brennan and walked over to the virtual pad and started working on constructing another project.

Brennan walked up to the table where the skeleton lay of the victim and started to examine the bones carefully. She noticed that the fifth rib and her right hip had deep indentations in them and there also were three shallow circler makes in the victim's bones.

She took samples of the bone around the indentations and told Hodgins to run tests on them as she worked on the other tests that she had started a few hours ago. Brennan looked over the skin samples that Camille had brought up for her to look at because Camille needed a second pair of eyes.

"Can you give me a full profile on our victim," Camille asked Brennan as she stood in front of the stairs.

Brennan looked up from her work and replied, "Cam, I only have half of the profile done,"

"That's okay. Give me what you have then," She told Brennan.

"You know how much I hate handing in unfinished work," Brennan told Camille with a frown.

With a long sigh Camille frowned slightly and answered, "Yes I know, Temp we need to have this profile ASAP,"

Brennan sighed as she handed her the file, "This isn't right,"

Camille smiled slightly and opened the file and read through the case real quickly and handed the file back to Brennan and left.

"What's the matter Temp," Angela asked as she approached her.

Brennan looked up at Angela as she walked up to the table as she said, "I'm irritated that's all,"

"How come," Angela asked.

"I had to show Cam the unfinished profile for this victim," Brennan said frowning.

"Oh, I know how much that upsets you," She said watching Brennan work on the skeleton.

_3 hours later_

"Hey Bones want to get some lunch," Booth asked walking up the stairs past the check point.

Brennan looked up smiling at him as she replied, "Sure, I can use some great sustenance,"

Booth smiled at her and said, "Okay great lets go,"

She laughed as Booth grabbed her by the wrist and they walked down the stairs and towards his new car. He got his new car two months ago after his old 1998 ford ranger died outside the entrance of the interstate.

Brennan's eyes widened as she saw his new car, "Oh my god," she gasped as Booth pulled out his keys out of his back packet.

"You like," He asked smiling.

Brennan tilted her head at him and asked, "Porsche,"

Booth laughed and responded, "Yes a Porsche,"

"Since when," Brennan asked leaning against the hood of the Porsche.

"Since like two months ago," He replied beaming at her.

"What possessed you to get sucha expensive car," Brennan asked smiling at him.

"Hmm, I don't know, I just really wanted a nice car," Booth explained.

"You could have got a nice less expensive car like a mustang or Honda," She told Booth frowning slightly.

"We're not fighting over a car now," Booth asked sounding aggravated slightly.

Brennan grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer and she said, "God no," as she kissed him on the lips.

"Good," Booth said as she pulled away.

"How did you afford to get the Porsche in the first place," She asked as Booth kissed her down the neck.

"Let's just say someone owed me," He told her meeting her lips with his own.

Brennan broke the kiss, "Who," she asked.

Booth sighed and said, "An old army buddy,"

"Right," She whispered as he kissed her again.

"What, you don't believe me," He asked laughing.

"No, no I do," Brennan responded smiling as she ran her hands through his short brown hair.

After five more minutes of talking they made their way to the Royal diner for lunch. Brennan and Booth arrived at the diner and chose a Booth to sit in. They started to talk about case and the victim. Then Brennan started talking about her pregnancy and how she wasn't really sure what to think about it and what to get. Brennan wasn't really sure what to make of the baby's room that Booth and she had started last week.

"Two more months and we can find out what we're having," Brennan told Booth smiling at him as she placed her hand over her slight bump.

Booth smiled and said, "Yes we can,"

"I'm hoping for a girl," She told him rubbing her belly.

Booth laughed and reached out and grabbed her hands and kissed them. Brennan was real excited to finally find out what gender their baby is. Ever since she was little she always wanted a baby and ever more so a baby girl. She wants to be a better mother to her baby that her mother ever was. Brennan wants to make sure that her baby has her there for its every moment.

After finish eating Booth and Brennan made their way back to the Jeffersonian. She continued talking about the baby and what she wants for their baby and asks what Booth things about her ideas and what he wants for the baby. Even though she is nervous and scared of this pregnancy, Brennan loves her baby that is growing inside her. Brennan already got herself some maternity clothes for when she won't no longer be able to fit into her normal clothes she wears now.

"I've never been so excited for anything in my whole entire life," Brennan exclaimed with pure excitement.

"I am too," Booth said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Booth embraced her as Brennan leaned her head on his shoulder and embraced him tighter. She felt so safe in his arms as Booth rubbed her back gently. Booth is the only man that ever made her feel whole, safe and wanted.


	5. Porsche stays or goes

As they were walking to the car from the diner a light bulb went off in Brennan's head. She stopped and said, "The Porsche doesn't have room for a baby seat,"

"Yes it does Bones," Booth said opening the back passenger door.

Brennan walked over to the back of the car and examined the back seat of the Porsche.

"Well," She said still leaning over the seat looking in.

"Well what," Booth asked popping his head inside and leaning over Brennan.

"Well, there might be room," Brennan said.

"Might be," Booth protested.

Brennan backed out and looked at Booth, "There might be room to fit a baby seat,"

"There is room to fit a baby seat," Booth told her closing the door.

"Depends on what kind of seat we get," Brennan said leaning against the car.

"Of course," Booth said smiling.

Brennan giggled softly and said, "Don't get too excited just yet,"

"How come," Booth asked as his smile started to fade.

Brennan picked her purse up from the hood of the car as she said, "If we don't find the right baby seat for our baby the car has to go,"

A sudden gasp caught in Booth's throat as the thought of giving up his new, shiny really expensive Porsche. But he rather have Brennan and their unborn baby. Booth rather lose the Porsche then Brennan and their baby.

_10 days later_

"Bones," Booth called as he noticed her in her office.

Brennan looked up at him and smiled. She was real happy to see him. Brennan watched as Booth made his way up the stairs and into her office.

"Yes Booth," She asked smiling at him.

Booth sat on the couch and said with a smile, "Thanks for letting me keep the Porsche,"

"You are very welcome, Booth," Brennan told him as she sat on his lap. Booth grinned at her as his lips met hers. They started to kiss with a curtain untamed hunger that they have never experienced before with any other sexual partners they had in the past.

Booth stood up without breaking the kiss as Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist. He made his way towards the couch and laid her on the couch still not breaking their passionate kissing.

Brennan giggled as her body touch the cold fabric of the couch. Booth's hands clutched her satin blouse as he quickly started unbuttoning the buttons of her blouse. He started kissing up her neck as Brennan tilted her head for better access.

"Oh god," Brennan moaned as Booth kissed down her neck and straight to her cleavage.

Her fingers dag into his dress pants as she quickly undid the button and zipper. Booth leaned down for another kiss as the door opened.

"Temp," Angela asked.

A sudden gasp caught in their throats as Angela stepped into Brennan's office. Booth popped his head up from the couch and said, "Angela,"

"Where's Brennan," She asked as Booth stood up letting Brennan get off the couch.

"Here," Brennan said embarrassed as she buttoned her blouse.

"Did I interrupt something," She asked as Booth zipped up his pants and said, "Not really,"

"What brings you to my office," Brennan asked fixing her hair.

"Cam told me to hand you the results," Angela said looking at them briefly as she handed them off to Brennan.

"Thank you Angela," Brennan said setting them on her desk.

Angela smiled and left Brennan's office. Brennan breathed a deep sigh of relieve as Booth embraced her and said, "That was close,"

Brennan giggled saying, "Yes it was, but when we clock out we can continue in my apartment if you want,"

Booth's eyes lit up as he replied, "I'd love to,"

"Good," Brennan said grinning and kissing his cheek.


	6. True soul mate

It was just after midnight; Brennan was on her way home when she heard footsteps behind her. Brennan's mouth went try and her heart started to race as she drew her gun from her holster that she has gotten for her birthday last year. She turned around quickly and caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure disappear around the corner a block away from her apartment.

Brennan's gasp caught in her throat as a car past on the street next to her. Brennan decided that she was simply hallucinating and there wasn't any reason to follow what didn't exist. She returned her gun into the holster and continued to make her way to her apartment.

As she got to the front door of her apartment building she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Again she drew her gun to only catch a glimpse of the shadowy figure. This time the figure was closer to her. Brennan gripped her gun tighter as she yelled for the figure to stop as she ran to the gate. By the time she made it to the gate the shadowy figure vanished again. With a sigh she looked in the direction where the figure has vanished. Nothing at all, there wasn't any indication that a person has ran or been there.

With a frustrated sigh she walked towards the door of her apartment again with her gun in her left hand. Brennan didn't want to believe that this was her imagination at play. She jammed the key into the keyhole and quickly opened the door and run up the stairs to her apartment door.

In front of her door she took a deep breath and opened the door and locked it before collapsing onto her couch. Brennan kept her gun at hand's reach; her heart was still racing from the early events in front of her building and the block before. But before she knew it, she fall fast asleep on the couch.

Brennan jumped as her cell came to life releasing a high pitched shrill. She sat up quickly and looked at her cell that was on the coffee table. Brennan lazily reached for it. "Brennan," She said into the mouth piece. Brennan smiled when she heard a familiar voice on the other side. "Wanna go out for fun at the nightclub?" Booth asked.

Brennan smiled to herself and replied, "Hey, sure why not. When?" She heard Booth tapping something in the back ground before he answered. "Tonight. I can pick you up if you like?" He asked in a genuine tone. Brennan chuckled and she told him that she would like that.

After hanging up she rushed over to the bathroom to wash her face and apply new make-up to her face. Brennan walked into her room and quickly pulled off her work clothes and opened the closet to pick out a cute outfit for her fun night out with Booth.

Booth was leaning against the hood of his Porsche when he spotted Brennan walking towards him in a romantic gold dupion silk corset, accentuated by an oversized playful black ribbon that has been threaded through two Venetian laces, slim fit low rise jeans and 5 inch black Italian stiletto heels. Booth's jaw dropped as she walked up to him. Brennan planted a soft kiss to his lips. "Hey Booth," She blew into his ear as she kissed him again on the lips.

"Bones, you look so hot tonight." Booth breathed into her ear as he held her in his arms.

Brennan rested her hand on his shoulder and kissed his neck slowly as she said, "You look hot yourself Booth." Booth was wearing a white D&G long sleeve shirt with black casual D&G pants and casual black leather shoes. Brennan couldn't help but chuckle. "Dolce and Gabbana I see, very sultry Booth." She said as she continued kissing down his neck. He just smiled and cocked his head so that she would have better access.

"You can fit in the corset still," Booth asked.

Brennan laughed and said, "Yes because it isn't too tight,"

"Let's get going before the nights' up Bones, hmm?" Booth asked her as she leaned against his chest and looked into his dark brown eyes. "Sure." She told as she kissed him once more.

Booth opened the door for her. Brennan got into the passenger's side as Booth in the driver's side. Once in the car Booth put his hand on her thigh and turns to her with a sweet smile across his face. "I love you Bones." He told her rubbing her thigh gently. Brennan smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Now all my hopes and all my dreams are suddenly reality Bones, you've opened up my heart to feel." Booth told her proudly as she kissed him again and said.

"I love you too." She smiled at him as she returned her kiss with a passionate heated kiss. Finally after about three minutes Booth started the engine and they drove off to the night club. Brennan sat there looking at him. She always had loved him, but there always was a reason to hide her feelings. Now that he's finally over Hannah and Rebecca, she had the courage and revealed her true feelings towards him.

The second that she told him they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Booth always loved her too. Even if he was in a serious relationship with Hannah, he couldn't help to have eyes for Brennan, ever since they first started to work together a couple of years ago.

He was so glad that their relationship and love for each other was in the open now. Brennan was the perfect woman for him. And she felt the same way about him. They finally found their true soul mate. Booth never felt so happy and cared for as he feels now with his new love Temperance Brennan. They embarked on a journey of their life. They each found the piece of a puzzle that was missing for so long.


	7. What Color

Brennan woke up with the sun shining gently on her face as she opened her eyes to Booth smiling at her. Brennan smiled back at him and asked, "Good morning Booth,"

"Morning Bones," He said smiling.

"How long have you been wake," She asked him with a smile.

Booth brushed strands of hair away from her face as he said, "Maybe for five minutes,"

Brennan smiled asking, "Why," as she run her fingers through his short, brown hair.

"I love to watch you sleep. You look like an angel when you sleep," He answered kissing her on the lips.

"Haha aww," Brennan said as she rolled over on top of Booth.

Booth smiled looking up into Brennan's lightly blue ash eyes as she ran her hands down his bare chest. Booth leaned up and kissed her deeply when Brennan told him that she was excited about the baby. He was over the moon about the pregnancy. Booth is really looking forward to the birth of his second child and Brennan's first. Booth wants to be there when Brennan gives birth to his baby. He never got the chance to watch Parker's birth. Ever since the day he found out about his ex having his first born son Booth was excited for his birth. Booth never had the real chance to be there when Parker was born because of Rebecca.

"We have to get a baby room ready," Brennan said as she got off Booth and sat on her heels.

Booth sat up and said smiling, "Don't worry. The room will be done. We have seven months let Bones,"

"Okay, but we have to at least start after we find out what we are having," She told him putting her hand over her slight baby bump.

Booth smiled at her and replied, "Of course,"

"I'm real excited to find out the gender of our baby," Brennan squealed from pure happiness.

"As am I," Booth said smiling.

Brennan kissed Booth on his cheek as she leaned against him. She loved the way the sun landed on his face. Booth smiled at her as she told him about the sun shining on his face.

"I hope to have a son," Booth said rubbing her slight bump.

Brennan placed her hand over his and said, "A son would be grand but a daughter would be so much better," She giggled as she told him that.

Booth laughed and gently pushed her against the pillows as he kissed her. Brennan placed her hands around his neck as the kiss deepened. He placed kisses to her neck kissing downward her chest.

Brennan broke the kiss and lay there looking up at him as he said, "You going to make a wonderful mother Bones,"

"Thanks," She said smiling up at him.

"What color are we gonna paint the baby's room," Booth asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think we should paint the room a neutral color," Brennan told him placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

Booth kissed her back as he said, "Sounds good to me," He smiled down at Brennan.

"Hehe great, I'm glad," Brennan replied beaming.


	8. Booth's Question

_Five weeks later_

"We should move in together," Booth said.

Brennan looked up from her case file and asked, "What,"

"I said that we should move in together," Booth told her as Brennan set the file on her desk.

"I know what you said Booth," Brennan said.

Booth raised an eye brow and asked, "Then why did you say what,"

"You caught me off guard," She replied smiling at him.

"Oh," Booth said looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Why do you want to move in together," Brennan asked leaning against her desk.

Booth looked at her with a slightly serious expression on his face and said, "Bones, I love you and I think that we should move in together,"

"I love you too Booth but," Brennan began as Booth interjected, "It would be reasonable and useful for us to move in together,"

"Yes it would be rational and beneficial for us to move in together but I don't think we need to Booth, I mean it is okay for us to live in two separate apartments," She said.

"So what's holding you back," Booth asked embracing her warmly in his arms.

Brennan smiled up at him and answered, "You're asking me this because I'm pregnant,"

"No I'm not," Booth said smiling down at her putting his hand gently over her slight bump.

Brennan smiled and placed her hand over his and said, "Okay, let me think about this,"

Booth smiled and kissed her on the cheek as he said, "Okay, but don't take too long,"

_5 hours later _

_At the Royal Diner_

"Have you given any thought to moving in together," Booth asked sitting down at table.

"Do you mean moving into your apartment," She asked him as she settled down across the table.

Booth smiled at Brennan and reached out over to her grabbing her hand gently as he said, "That would be great,"

Brennan giggles as she says, "Oh you are funny Booth,"

"Why thank you Bones, but I wasn't trying to be funny," He told her leaning across the table to caress her cheek.

"I'm not sure yet," Brennan said smiling at Booth.

Booth smiled back at Brennan as she started to place her order, "I'd like a glass of water and the famous chef salad,"

"Anything else ma'am," The waiter asked.

"No that would be all, Booth," She said as she looked Booth's way.

Booth sat down the menu and replied, "Diet coke and burger, fries combo, thanks,"

"Most you eat so unhealthy," Brennan asked as the waiter walked away.

Booth smiled at her and said, "Yes I most,"

"Why," She asked smiling at him.

"Because that combo is so damn great bebe," He said as he took her hand as he finished his sentence, "Just like you Bones,"

Brennan laughed as she said, "You're comparing me to a burger and fries combo. Classic move Booth, classic."

Booth laughed, "Aren't I a classic man," he asked.

Brennan smiled at him and answered, "Yes,"

"Well then I will act classy and kiss you," Booth said leaning over the table and kissing her on the cheek.

Brennan blushed slightly as some people looked in their direction while Booth kissed her cheek multiple times. She finally after a couple of minutes Brennan really didn't care and placed her lips against his and kissed his lips.

"Oh daring," Booth said after he broke the kiss.

Brennan smiled at Booth as their food come. She was real happy when the food came because she was starving. Booth smiled at her as he started his meal.

After a while Booth laughed as he sat there watching her eat her salad. He was greatly amazed.

"What," Brennan asked looking up with her mouth full of salad.

With a soft chuckle Booth said, "You eat like a horse,"

"Well, I'm eating for two, Booth," Brennan said smiling.

"Okay," Booth said smiling at her as she finished her salad.


	9. The secret's out

"How is the case going," Camille asked Brennan as she approached her.

Brennan looked up at Camille and answered, "Pretty well actually,"

Camille smiled at Brennan as she said, "That's great. What can you tell me," She asked.

"Thanks to Angie, I was able to find out that the victim is 25, female, Caucasian, and even her eye and hair color. Which are bleach blonde and ice blue," Brennan replied smiling.

"Hmm, that is great," Camille said smiling.

"Yes, thanks to her new program," Brennan answered showing Camille the victim's file.

"That's interesting," she said as Brennan handed Camille the file.

"Yes it is," Brennan said as she felt her stomach rumbled.

"You okay," Camille asked as she noticed Brennan rubbing her stomach gently and with an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"O-oh yes, why," Brennan asked as her stomach became to twist and turn. It felt like she has swallowed a hot mitten.

"You look a bit pale Temperance," Camille told her as Brennan felt vomit rise in her throat.

"Y-yes," She alleged quickly as she forced down the vomit and said, "I'm fine Cam,"

"Okay, well I'm gonna go work on this file," Camille said smiling as Brennan kept fighting back the urge to throw up.

Brennan took a deep breath as she replied, "Okay,"

Camille quickly walked down the stairs and out of Brennan's site. Brennan breathed a sigh of relief as her stomach really started rumbling and it felt like someone had lite a fire in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh," Brennan breathed as she found the nearest trash can and emptied the contents of her stomach into it.

"Brennan, you alright," Hodgins asked her as he approached her from behind.

"O Hodgins," She said standing up wiping her mouth with her hand, "yes,"

Hodgins grabbed a tissue and handed it to Brennan as he said, "The expression on your face says under wise,"

"Oh come on Hodgins," She said laughing as she wiped her lips, "I am f-fine," Brennan said as she felt her stomach being to twist.

"Here," He pulled up a trash can in front of her as Brennan once again emptied the contents of her stomach into it.

"Eh, I thought I'd stop throwing up by now," Brennan breathed as she sat on her heels.

"What do you mean," He asked concerned.

"Well, let's just say I have seven months," She told him getting to her feet.

"Seven months," He asked as the switch flipped in his brain, "Oh you're pregnant," Hodgins said with a smile.

With a smile she said, "Yes,"

"And who's the father," He asked looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah who is the father," Camille asked walking behind Hodgins.

"Cam, how much of that have you heard," Brennan asked turning around to face her.

"Pretty much all of it," She said smiling.

"Booth's the father of my baby," Brennan said smiling as she rubbed her stomach gently.

"Congratulations," Camille said pulling Brennan into a hug.

"Thank you," She said smiling.


	10. Gender isn't Important

**Chapter 10- **Gender isn't important

"Booth," Brennan whispered as she opened her eyes.

Booth smiled kissing her on the forehead as she yawned. It's 6:30 in the morning, with the sun beginning to shine through the windows. Brennan loved how he always woke her up in the morning. Booth would lay there watching her as she slept. Booth would kiss her on the forehead and brush her hair away from her face. A smile would spread across his face as he watched her. Because I thought would always cross his mind. A thought of how lucky he is, what a lucky man he is to have her and the unborn baby that is growing within her womb.

"Good morning Bones," He said softly.

Brennan smiled at him and said, "Good morning,"

"How are you feeling," Booth asked brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Fine," Brennan replied rolling over on her back as Booth leaned over her and looked into her eyes, "Really," He asked smiling.

Laughing softly Brennan said, "Yes, of course baby,"

"Speaking of baby, do you want to find out the gender," He asked placing his hand upon her growing bump.

Brennan sat up and put her hand over his and smiled as she said, "I want it to be a surprise," she smiled again as she leaned down and kissed Booth on the cheek.

"I'm dying to know," Booth said as he sat up and kissed her on the lips.

Brennan giggled as she replied, "Well," She kissed him and straddled his hips running her hands down his chest as she asked, "Don't you want to be surprised,"

"Oh Bones, bebe you know how I feel about surprises," Booth told her kissing her lips.

"Oh baby," Brennan moaned as Booth worked his way down her neck and towards her cleavage.

Booth hiked up her tank top and ran his lips down her stomach. He stopped as he reached the slight bump and gently kissed the bump. Brennan laughed as she felt goose bumps on her bare skin.

"As promised Booth, take me, make love to me," Brennan whispered into his ear. She longed for his touch. Brennan wanted to feel him upon her, in her. She has had many relationships with men but she never felt this level of love and connection with any other man like she does with Booth.

Brennan never has been the kind of woman to get married and have children, but Booth has changed her view on the world of motherhood and a possible change of marriage if it ever comes into play. She'd love to be Mrs. Seeley Booth one day. Maybe this is her time, her chance to have what other lucky women have.

"With pleasure," Booth said as he took her into his arms kissing her on the lips.

Brennan moaned in satisfaction as Booth ran his tongue up her stomach and up to her cleavage. He quickly made his way up her neck as he gently nibbled at her ear lobe. Brennan squealed as he bit down harder. She loved have it felt when he took a piece of her skin in between his teeth and gently moved his jaw side to side.

"Oh," Brennan said with a groan as he slowly slipped two fingers inside.

"I want you to crave me, need me," Brennan blew into his ear.

Booth felt a chill roll down his spine as she bit lightly at his ear lope and neck. He moaned with satisfaction as he pulled out his fingers. Brennan groaned sharply and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I wonder what gender our baby is," She asked grabbing Booth's arm and placing his hand over her growing bump.

"Hehe yes," Booth said smiling.

"You want a boy don't you," Brennan asked giggling as she nagged Booth in the ribs gently.

"No I don't, I want a healthy baby," Booth replied kissing her on the cheek.

"You don't, really," She asked laughing as she placed a gently hand over her growing bump.

"I don't, Bones," Booth smiled placing his hand upon hers.

"I love you Booth," Brennan said as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

Booth returned the kiss as he said, "I love you too Bones, I always have,"

"Aww," Brennan said blushing slightly.


	11. Broken Feelings

**Chapter 11- **Broken feelings

**Three weeks later…**

Brennan crossed and uncrossed her legs, and felt the restlessness in the building. It was a slow summer night for the her and Booth, not a frequent occurrence. Everyone had been taking advantage of this, and catching up on paperwork. Except for Brennan, she'd been distracted by her partner, Booth. His brown eyes gazing intently at the papers on his desk, his shirt rolled up to expose his muscled forearms. She stood.

"Want more coffee Booth?" Brennan said bluntly, "I'm getting more."

"Sure," Booth replied without looking up.

Brennan sighed quietly and grabbed their mugs off his desk. She crossed the room and poured Booth coffee and made herself more decaf tea. After grabbing two packets of sugar for herself, she carefully picked up the mugs, which were a little too full. She traversed the room a little more carefully, and set the mugs down.

"Thanks," Booth grabbed his mug and took a sip. "Uh huh," Brennan sat back down. She felt like banging her head against the desk. It was horrible to keep a secret like the one she did. No one could know that she was in love with her partner. Hannah had left him 2 years ago. He was just getting over the shock and heartache of the sudden departure, even if it was 2 years ago.

Brennan reached for her mug, and somehow managed to spill hot tea all down her front.

"Dammit!" She snapped. Booth looked up for the first time in hours, "What?" Brennan sighed with a frown. "I spilled my tea." She stood up and walked to the locker room. Brennan opened her locker, stripped out of the Tea-stained shirt, and found a new one. As she was putting it on, she heard the door open.

Hastily doing up the top buttons; she turned around. It was Booth. "We've got a case." He told her with a slight smile.

The rest of the team was waiting for them. "A girl was raped and left at the Park," Camille said, "She's at the hospital now. Brennan, Booth; go talk to her." "Sure," Booth grabbed his coat.

In the car, Brennan turned the radio on. Booth abruptly switched it off. "You never listen to the radio," he said, "What's up?" his voice was soft but sincere. "Nothing," she lied, "I just don't like the quiet right now." Her voice shook slightly.

"We could talk," Booth suggested, "That's what we usually do." "I guess…what you want to talk about?" Brennan rubbed her thigh nervously.

"Oh, I don't know," She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Hear from Hannah?" Brennan avoided his eyes as she asked. "No, I don't think that she will. I think this time she's gone for good." Booth frowned slightly.

"Oh Booth, I'm sorry it's probably my fault that she had left you," Brennan felt tears burning. "How about your son Booth?" She asked keeping tears at bay.

"It's not your fault Bones, why would you think that?" He asked as he noticed a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Ever since that case, where I had to pretend to be a hooker to save you, I saw Hannah right after I left. I'm so sorry Booth; I told her what had happened." She wiped another tear that rolled down her cheek. Booth tapped his thumb on the staring wheel as he let out a soft sigh.

"It's not your fault Bones; it was going to happen any way." He smiled at her briefly as he looked at her for a second. Brennan sighed replying. "Okay." She wasn't going to start a fight.

"So have you seen the game yesterday?" Booth asked her with a smile. Brennan brushed off her tears and smiled back at him. "Nope, I had no time for TV, how about you Booth?" She asked smiling at him.

Brennan chuckled at her partner's attempt. Seconds later, they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Their victim was young, sixteen, maybe twenty. She had bleached blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. But now, the life was gone from her eyes, and her hair was messed up and choppy. Booth looked down at the patient file. "Joanna," he said soothingly, "I'm Booth, this is my partner Brennan, and I'm an FBI agent. Can you tell us what happened to you?"

Joanna sniffed looking blankly at Brennan at first before she turned her head away from them. Brennan walked up to her bed standing next to her bed. "It will be okay, tell us what happened." Booth stood where he had entered.

"I can't." Joanna breathed. Brennan placed a gentle hand on her. Joanna flinched as Brennan's hand touched her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" She snapped turning around looking sight at Booth.

Brennan pulled back quickly as Joanna sat up and began to cry. "I hate this part; I wish that this would be over." She cried as Brennan tried to sooth her enough to talk. Finally after about an hour Joanna decided to share with Brennan and Booth what had happened to her.

Joanna sniffled, "I was walking home. A man pulled up next to me."

"He was in a car?" Booth asked. Joanna nodded. Brennan waited for her partner to finish writing, and then asked, "Did you see the license plate?"

"Not really, it was too dark to see any thing. I got a brief glimpse. It started with BL and ending with 12 I think. I'm sorry. I can't, didn't see it." She stuttered.

"It's okay Joanna." Brennan told her with a smile. "Do you know what kind of car it was?" Booth asked gently. She felt tears burning as her shock her head. "Should I know?" Joanna asked Booth as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Booth felt sorry for her and he gently asked her the question in a different way. "No, it was too dark. But I know it was a van."

"Alright," Brennan closed the file, "I'm going to need you to tell us what happened to you. Just take it slow. Where were you walking home from?" Booth asked. Joanna took a deep breath. "From my dance class, it's only a couple blocks away from home. This guy pulled up next to me in the car, and asked if I wanted a ride. I said no and started walking again faster that time. Then, someone grabbed me and pulled me into the back." Her voice cracked. "There was another person?" Booth's tone changed a little. "Yeah, I guess," Joanna's fingers clenched and unclenched nervously. "Was it a man or a woman?" Brennan asked gently. "Another man. He's the one that raped me." Joanna let out a deep sigh forcing tears back.

"Did you get a good look at his face?" Brennan asked.

"No, he was wearing a sweater with the hood pulled over his face and he had sunglasses." Joanna shocked her head slightly.

"How about the driver?" Booth asked with the pen to his lips. "Yeah, I saw him," Joanna paused to think, "He was white, about twenty, short blonde hair, and dark eyes." Booth looked up from the notepad, "Did he have any scars or tattoos?" "No." Joanna cleared her throat.

Brennan poured Joanna a glass of water, "What happened to you after the second man grabbed you?" Joanna sniffled again, ignoring the water, "He pinned me down, pulled my pants and underwear down, and he raped me." She looked at them with a slight annoyed gaze.

"Did everything happen in the van?" Booth asked. "Yes," tears welled up in Joanna's eyes, "Don't you believe me?" She cried out. "We believe you Joanna," Brennan said, "Is that everything?" She asked Joanna. "Am, uh, I don't know." Joanna said nodding. Brennan reached inside her coat, "Joanna, here's Booth's card. Call if you remember anything." "Okay." Joanna breathed as Brennan and Booth walked out of her room.

On the way out, Brennan said, "You didn't have to grill her like that." "I wasn't grilling her!" Booth argued. "She's been traumatized, and you weren't exactly helping." Booth stared at his partner, "What's gotten into you Bones?" "I'm sorry," she shoved her hands into her pockets, "It seems like we're fighting a battle we can't win. For every rapist we put away, there are five more out there, hurting people. What's the point of this?"

They walked the rest of the way to the car in silence. Once inside, Booth said, "We help people."

**That night….**

Brennan spent the night on a cot in the makeshift sleeping quarters off the lab. She tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable on the lumpy mattress. But she knew that if she went home, she'd just end up sitting around feeling sorry for herself. "Why do I have to feel this way?" she asked herself.The door opened a crack. Brennan wiped her eyes and sat up. Camille stood in the doorway. "I saw you come in here," she said, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, fine," she lied. "Temp, what's up with you tonight?" "I'm fine Cam," she assured him. "Alright," Camille clearly didn't believe her, but she wasn't going to press it.

The door closed, and Brennan lay down again. This time, she was able to get mildly comfortable, and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Booth drove home, wondering about Brennan. She'd never snapped at him like that before, and it worried him. "Did I do something?" he wondered silently.

He pulled into the driveway, got out of his car, and went inside. There weren't any lights on, which didn't do much for Booth's coordination. He bumped into a coffee table, that he could've sworn was at least another foot to the left, and swore loudly.

Finally after five painful blind hits he found and turned on the light. "Oh what I do?" He asked himself through gritted teeth, rubbing his crossed the living room with a bit more ease and straight upstairs to his bedroom.

In bed, where he lay awake for hours. All he did was wonder what he possibly could have done to upset his partner like that.

**The next morning….**

Brennan woke up to the sound of the first people coming into the lab. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed out her clothes. Operating on about three hours of sleep, Brennan walked into the far-too-bright lab room.

Squinting from the sudden light change, she slowly made her way to the coffeepot. There was fresh tea starting to be made, just the thing she needed.

"You all right Temp?" a familiar voice asked behind her.

"Huh?" she turned around slowly, it was Angela, "Yeah, fine."

"Okay," she raised an eyebrow.

She poured herself a hot cup of tea, careful not to spill it. Brennan crossed the room and up the stairs, to her desk, where she discovered a note.

_Bones,_

_Sorry for anything I might've done._

_Booth_

Her heart ached at the sight of his handwriting, many of the letters half-connected. Reading those words was almost too much. She crumpled up the note and threw it in the nearest trashcan.

"We have any leads?" she asked Hodgins.

"Nothing'," came the half-hearted reply.

"Great." She sighed frowning.

The lab doors opened. Booth came in, looking pretty bad. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he obviously hadn't shaved.

"You look like hell," Brennan smirked.

"You're one to talk," Booth retorted, "You spend the night here?"

"Yeah, I did." Brennan sighed.

"Why?" Booth asked her when she gave him a shocked looked.

"Not your concern." Brennan sneered.

She turned her eyes down to some papers.

"What happened to us?" Booth's voice drew her gaze upward, "We used to talk about everything. Now, it's like I'm talking to a wall."

"I just don't feel like talking," Brennan replied.

"Let me know when you do." He told her with a frown.

**Five weeks later…**

Brennan finally had enough. She went and found Camille and told her that she wanted to resign. Camille looked at her shocked as she asked, "Why,"

With a annoyed sigh Brennan said, "Because I have enough of this tension with Booth,"

"What happened," Camille asked.

"Does it matter," Brennan asked frowning.

"No. But it would help," She answered Brennan folding her arms across her chest.

Brennan took a deep breath rubbing her growing bump as she asked, "Help who,"

"Never mind, here," Camille handed her the official resignation form as she said, "I hope your making the right decision,"

Brennan frowned as she folded up the form and stuffed it into her packet. "Okay Camille," She said then left the building.

An hour later, Brennan sat at her desk, staring at a single sheet of paper. It was an official resignation form. The fact that the AC was out didn't help the guilty heat that she felt coursing through her body.

"Can I really do this?" she asked herself, "Can I leave…for good?" The question remained in the back of her mind for the rest of the week.

It has been eight weeks ever since Brennan told Camille that she was resigning. She sat on her couch reading a book when she heard a frantic knock on her apartment door. With an annoyed groan she set down her book on the couch and got up to answer the door. When she opened the door she gasped at the site of him.

"Bones, where have you been?" Booth asked inquisitively.

Brennan shifted her weight to her right leg as she said, "Don't worry Booth I have been busy that's all." Her voice dropped slightly. Booth sensed that it wasn't the real reason. "Brennan you can tell me if you have a problem." He closed the door behind him as she sat on the arm of the couch.

"I'm fine, nothing wrong, no problem Booth." Brennan's voice shook.

Booth sat next to her and patting her back gently. "Bones I know that this isn't the truth. You are hiding the real problem." His voice was soft but firm. Brennan glared at him and sighed. "How would you know?" She snapped. Booth stood up and leaned against the wall.

"I know you Bones, I know when there's something wrong." He told her with a strained smirk.

Brennan heisted and though about it for a second, should she tell him that she wants to resign. Leave and never look back on her past. Booth was always there for her, through everything.

"Okay you're right, I have a problem." Her voice shook again.

"What is it? You can tell me Bones." Booth embraced her in a hug. Brennan squeezed him tight and than whispered into his ear, "I have wanted to resign." Her voice cracked and she felt tears burning. Booth gasped in surprise but never letting go he said, "Please Bones, don't leave the lab. I'd miss, we'd miss you terribly."

Brennan suddenly broke down in tears. Her tears socked into Booth's shoulder. "It's okay Bones; I'll make the right decision. But please promise me to think about staying." Brennan nodded sniffing as she looked into his eyes that were lightly wet.

"I promise." She told him as she leaned against his chest. Booth rubbed her arm gently to sooth her as she cried.

The sun wasn't even up yet when Brennan ran through the forest near her house. Her heart racing and adrenaline rush was pumping wildly through her veins. The cool breeze kept her on her toes; Brennan couldn't keep her feet on the ground. There were times she believed that she could fly.

Booth was on his morning jog when he caught a glimpse of her running in the distance. He ran in the direction she was. Brennan seemed possessed. Booth decided to catch up to her. At first she wasn't aware that he was behind her.

"Bones," Booth called to her as he was close enough to her. She was wearing a pink metallic buttoned tank top with black low rise skinny jeans and Nike snickers.

Booth reached out and grabbed her by the arm stopping her.

"Booth?" She asked him confused. Booth brushed strands of her hair away from her face as he asked. "Bones are you okay?"

Brennan softly patted his chest. "I'm terrific and our baby, thank you." Her voice rose as she finished the sentence. Booth looked at her concerned. "You're drunk." He said holding on to her as she pressed her body against his. "Why you say that?" She asked tracing his lower lip with her finger. Booth gently grabbed her hand and forced her to stand on her own.

"What happened last night?" Booth sounded serious. Brennan laughed. "I'm not drunk. Why would I be? I'm pregnant." She felt her heart in her throat.

"Your acting strange, drunk like." Booth told her as she took a deep breath before she walked up closer to him. They were inches away from each other.

"I realized something last night Booth." Brennan conveyed with a smile.

Booth took her wrists into his hands as her lips where inches away from his. "What?" He breathed.

Brennan's eyes locked with his. "I'm in love with you Booth." Booth was touched by her admitting her love for him. He felt his heart start to race and his pulse to quicken. They both felt the sudden rush of adrenaline.

Booth leaned in and his lips touched hers. Brennan felt the electricity that erupted under her skin as his lips touched. Adrenaline coursed through their veins. Each feeling what was forbidden for so long. It was like a switch was flipped, they where lip locked in a heated passionate kiss. Neither of them wanted this to end. It felt like heaven.

Booth pushed Brennan against the tree kissing her down her neck. She moaned as he trailed kisses down to her cleavage. His hands latched onto the buttons of her pink metallic tank. Brennan cocked her head back as he unbuttoned her tank and trailed more kisses farther down her breasts.

When he finally reached the bottom of her tank where her bra started he undid the clasp of her bra and exposed her breasts. Her nipples hardened as the cool breeze blew over her bare skin. Brennan groaned as he gently squeezed her nipples with his fingers. Brennan felt so loved right now. She removed his hands from her breasts and kissed him deeply as he pulled his shirt off.

"You bad boy." Brennan said chuckling as he pulled her into his embrace. Booth smiled at her as she leaned there against the tree. "I love you too." He finally said as he covered her breast up again. The bra clasp was still open. "We should save it for the bedroom." She said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Brennan drew that hook of her bra through the clasp. Booth pushed his body against hers pinning her to the tree. "I want you." He told her as she kissed him deeply. "I know you do." She whispered into his ear as he pulled away.

Booth put on his shirt and leaned against the tree as she turned around to look at him. "Where you really going to?" She asked him sounding excited. Booth's heat was still racing from the encounter. "Yeah, you really turn me on." He told her with a soft kiss to the cheek. Brennan knew that he defiantly turned her on.

"Good, when we get to the bedroom, show me how much I turn you on." Brennan blew into his ear.

Booth felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "I will, you can count on that." His voice was firm but soft. Their hearts finally managed to calm down. "Okay." Brennan said as Booth grabbed her hand. They walked around the city hand in hand.


	12. Two Innocent victims

**Chapter 12- **Two innocent victims

Brennan and Booth made their way to the beach after a long hard week at the lab. Brennan packed a bag of fresh fruit, juice, snacks, beach towels, and sunscreen lotion. She also packed two swimming suits along with her iPod. Brennan always loved to listen to her favorite music while relaxing in a peaceful place. She usually listened to her music while she was reading her favorite novels.

She leaned against the sand pail she made with her towel thrown over it. Booth was sitting in the cool water enjoying the feeling of the cold water wash over his thighs. Brennan looked up as she heard the laughter of young children. She smiled watching them run across the wet sand.

It has been about three mouths since they started dating. Brennan grow use to sleeping over at Booth's place and having him by her side twenty four seven. She loved the fact that she didn't have to hide her love for him at work no more.

The minute Brennan walked into her apartment she noted something wasn't right. The air in her living room was heavy and musky, very unlike her. She sensed someone's presence in her apartment. Brennan drew her gun from her holster and walked towards her bedroom slowly. With a deep breath she swung open her door and took a look inside her bedroom with was empty. She continue through out her while apartment which turned out empty.

After Brennan was satisfied that her apartment was totally empty she rushed over to the door and locked it. She leaned back against the door and whipped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Brennan walked over to the couch sat down watching the door for awhile. Her gun was lying right beside her. After about three hours just staring at the door she decided to turn in and go to sleep.

**Later the night…**

Brennan woke up with a start as her cell phone vibrated on her table next to her bed.

"Brennan," She answered.

"We've got a case Temp," Booth said on the phone.

Brennan groaned slightly and rolled over on her back and asked, "What happened?"

"Two teens where found shot in Georgetown," He told her.

Brennan told Booth she'd be at the crime scene right away. She quickly got out of bed and ran out the door sliding her badge into her packet and her gun into the holster.

Brennan made it to Georgetown and rushed over to Booth.

"Hey Booth," Brennan greeted him as she walked up to him.

Booth looked up and smiled at her. "Hey," He said warmly.

"What happened?" Brennan asked Camille.

Camille looked up at her and said, "They where shot executionary style, a bullet to the head."

"They are both nineteen, go to Georgetown University." Booth Said looking at the two murdered teenage girls.

Brennan bent down and reached into one of the girl's purses pulled out her ID. "Her name is Rebecca Summers."

"And this is Nikki Ryan," Camille said loading her onto a stretcher.

Brennan looked at her and her friend and followed Booth to the car. They got into the car and Booth opened one of the case files and placed it on his lap.

"We have an assassin on our hands," Booth said looking at Brennan reading her expression as she looked at the other file.

"What makes you say that," She asked not looking away from the files.

Booth flipped up the page and just sighed deeply. Brennan closed the file and placed it in the back seat. Booth did the same after a few more seconds of looking at the file on his lap.

They drove to the lab quickly. Angela was already there with the rest of the team looking at the computer screen that was displaying the two victim's pictures and information.

**At the lab…**

"What do we know about the two girls?" Angela asked looking in Brennan's and Booth's direction.

"Rebecca and Nikki are both nineteen and go to Georgetown University. They where found in Georgetown shot executionary style." Brennan said leaning against the steel table.

"What else?" She asked walking down in the middle of the room.

"Booth thinks this can be a hit," Fisher said looking briefly at Booth.

Angela paced the aisle for awhile and then came to a sudden stop in front of the white board.

"Why are you taking lead on this case," Brennan asked.

Angela looked at her and smiled, "I'm not. I'm just simply taking this change to help out Cam while she is with the bodies,"

Brennan smiled back at her and said, "Oh. There isn't a skull to put a face to. They have their skin still on their skulls,"

Angela rubbed her arm and said, "Well, I rather help in this way for now,"

Brennan smiled and walked towards the stairs to where the bodies are.

**Upstairs in the lab…**

Brennan and Booth walked up to the bodies and found Camille at her computer typing away and pacing around the lab.

"Cam," Brennan said as she walked towards her.

Camille stopped pacing and looked at her with a frustrated look on her face. Booth leaned against an empty metal exam table as Brennan asked a question. "What have you found out about our two victims?"

Camille groaned in frustration and walked over to the two victims. Uncovering the both of them she looked at Brennan and than at Booth with now an angry expression.

"Nothing," She hissed.

Brennan looked at her with a puzzled look on her face as so did Booth.

"What do you mean nothing, was there no fluids, trace on the two bodies?" Brennan asked.

Camille nodded her head yes and headed her results to Brennan.

"How about the bullets?" Booth asked.

"I didn't find any, the killer must have extracted the bullets," Camille told Booth pointing at their heads.

Booth and Brennan exchanged looks and then Brennan set the files on Camille's desk.

"This bastard left no trace of evidence on either of our two victims, I'm sorry," Camille snapped angrily.

With a sigh Brennan told Camille thanks and started to walk towards the stairs followed closely by Booth.

**5 minutes later…**

As they returned downstairs Brennan walked to Angela's new office and knocked on her door.

"Come in," Angela answered.

Brennan walked right in and leaned against her desk.

"So what did Camille find?" She asked looking at her and then at Booth that was talking outside of her office.

"Nothing," Brennan said with a frown.

Angela frowned and stood up. "What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean that she found not a fiber of trace on the victims," She told her sitting down.

Angela closed her door and walked back to her desk and sat back down.

"Bullets?" She asked scared of the answer.

Brennan shook her head no. Angela groaned and rubbed her neck in frustration.

**6 days later…**


	13. Taken advantage of

**Chapter 13- **Taken advantage of

**At Hannah's residence…**

Hannah heard the door bell ring from the other side of the house. When she walked up to the door and realized who was at the door she opened the door with a frown.

"Booth," She asked looking at him as if he was invisible.

Booth cleared his throat and asked, "May I come in,"

Hannah groaned and let him in. Booth walked through her living room and straight to the kitchen.

"What do you want," She asked with a sigh as she watched him sit down at the table.

Booth noticed the empty beer cans all over the floor and either half empty of empty wine bottles on the counter.

"You have been drinking Hannah," He pointed out as she leaned against the wall.

Hannah pushed off the wall and walked over to the counter and reached for two glasses. "Want some," She asked as she poured her self a glass.

Booth rolled his eyes and nodded yes and as he had his back turned to her she slipped a few pills into his wine.

"Here," She placed his glass in front of him as she took a sip of her wine.

"Thanks," Booth replied taking a sip and telling her about his newly found romance with Brennan. To his surprise Hannah didn't react the way he imaged she would have. Her reaction was rather the opposite. Hannah was calm and collected and seemed happy for him and Brennan.

"Are you seriously okay with me dating Brennan," He asked feeling a bit unusually happy.

Hannah knew that the drug was taking effect on him after his glass was empty. Booth felt energized and playful. More than that he felt sexually anxious and he had no idea why he just become so horny.

Hannah walked up to him and caressed his cheek. When her fingers touched his cheek electrical serge ripped through his body. Booth felt his body shake with sexual urge.

She made her move quickly like a lioness on her prey. Hannah led Booth into her bedroom and stripped down naked as so did Booth.

By this point Booth was fully intoxicated, open to whatever Hannah told him to do.

Hannah pushed him on to the bed and climbed on top of him straddling his hips. Booth lay there staring up at her and laughing as she bent down to kiss him on the lips and all the way down his chest.

"Hannah," Booth whispered as she worked her way to his hips with her fingers.

"Yes Booth," She asked as he flipped her over so he was on top now.

"Do you drink often," He asked as she arched up against him making him groan. Hannah laughed and answered him quickly.

Before he know it they where having sex, rough sex in fact.

**The next morning…**

Booth woke up to the sun shining in his face. He rolled over and noticed right away that he wasn't at his or Brennan's apartment. With a groan he sat up and realized that he was naked and to his horror Hannah naked and sleeping next to him.

"Hannah," He barked before and fell against the cold pillows.

Hannah's eyes popped open and with a sly smile she rolled over onto her stomach.

"Yes," She asked trying not to laugh.

"What the hell did you do to me last night," He snapped groaning.

Hannah brushed the strands of hair out of her face and told him that they had sex last night.

"Oh my god Hannah," He hissed.

Hannah laughed and told him that he wanted to have sex with her last night. Booth denied the whole thing. He told her that she had must have got him drunk or slipped him something in his wine to make him have sex with her last night.

"You wanted it baby," Hannah smiled.

Booth scrabbled out of the bed and quickly got into his clothes and throw hers at her and made her get out of bed and dress.

Hannah dressed laughing. He felt kinda unbalanced and weak but very angry.

"How could you take advantage of me like this," he barked as she wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him closer for a kiss. Booth pushed her away and told her to leave him alone. Hannah just stood there with an evil smile spread across her lips as she watched him storm out of her house.


	14. A dance to remember

"You ready?" Booth asked cheerfully.

"Almost Booth!" She yelled from her room. Booth smiled at the door and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and started to tap his fingers on the edge of the arm of the couch.

Brennan opened the door to her room and noticed that Booth was staring at her.

"What?" She asked. Booth shifted on the couch and replied. "You look so sultry."

Brennan smiled. "Thanks." She wore a short black spandex dress that showed off her bump with black leather high heeled shoes that went up to her knees. Booth stood up and walked over to her and took her into his arms.

"You smell so good." Booth said as he kissed her neck slowly. Brennan moaned softly.

Booth put his hands on her hips and pulled her even closer and kissed her on the lips. Brennan indulged in his lips. Booth broke the kiss and took her hand and pulled her to the front door.

"Let's go before day breaks." He said as they made their way down the stairs.

"I can't wait to have some fun with you bebe," Booth said smiling.

"Same," Brennan said as she ran to the car and ran her hand across the hood of the car. Booth slowly walked to the car and leaned against the door. "Get in." He told her. Brennan smiled at him as she set in the leather seat. Brennan started the ignition and they were off to the night club.

They got out of the car. Brennan leaned against the hood and listened to the rhythm of the club music. Booth walked around the car and leaned against the hood right next to her. "Enjoying the music already I see?"

"Yeah." She said while moving to the music.

Booth grabbed her by her wrist and smiled. "Let's go in than." Brennan smiled and hugged him and they walked in together. The lights were flashing and the music blasting. The music pulsed through their veins as they started to dance. Brennan grabbed Booth by his shirt and pulled him to her and wrapped her leg around his. Booth smiled as she slowly brushed her lips across his.

As the music got fast they started to dirty dance. Brennan dug her fingers into his hips as he increased his moves. Brennan turned around and put her arms around his neck. Booth smiled at her as a slow song played. Brennan closed her eyes and enjoyed the rhythm of the music. They moved as one on the dance floor. Booth put his arm on her lower back and let her lean back and look upside down at the people on the dance floor. Brennan leaned back up and they continued to move about the floor. Booth twirled her around gently. When they stopped Brennan walked to the bar as Booth followed her. She sat at the bar.

"What can I get yeah?" The bartender asked her.

Brennan smiled at him and replied, "Just water, thanks,"

He smiled at her and set her water in front of her. Booth sat next to her. "And what can I get you?" The bartender asked Booth.

Booth put his hands on the bar and looked at her. She smiled at him and bit her lip.

"White Russian." He told the bartender.

After he got his drink he smiled at Brennan. She lifted her glass and smiled back at him.

When they finished their drinks Booth stood up and walked over to her and stretched his arm out to her. Brennan set the glass on the bar and tipped him. She grabbed his out stretched arm.

"Shall we dance?" Booth asked with a smile.

Brennan smiled. She embraced him and kissed him on the cheek. Booth laid her onto the dance floor. The music pulsed through their bodies as the heat on the dance floor got more intense.

Hours past and Brennan pulled away and kissed him on the lips. Booth smiled at her as she brushed her finger tips across his lips. She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Let's hit the road." Booth caressed her cheek and whispered into her ear. "Are you sure?" Brennan put her hand on his chest and nodded.

Booth nodded and gestured for her to go to the door. They made their way through the crowd of dancing people. She walked towards the door as Booth grabbed her by her wrist. They walked out of the club holding hands.

Once outside Brennan walked to the car and leaned against the door and smiled at him as he approached. "That was so amazing. I loved it. Tonight was the most….ah simply the best Booth." She said with a slight giggle. Booth leaned forwards and brushed his lips across hers.

Brennan sighed with satisfaction as he opened the door for her. "Thanks." She slipped into the seat as he closed the door and got in from the other side.

Booth stopped the car in an alley be hide the building. Brennan leaned into her seat and looked at the clock in the car. "Its one thirty Booth. What are we doing here in the alley?" She looked at him as she said it with a slight frown. Booth smiled at her and cut the engine. Brennan rolled up her window as she ran her fingers across her bump and cleared her throat. "So? What are we doing in the alley?" She asked him again as he leaned over to her and kissed her. Brennan pulled back and smiled slightly.

"You're drunk?" She said pulling him for another kiss. Booth gently kissed her and looked into her eyes. "Semi drunk." He said snickering. Brennan giggled. Booth smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's hop into the back seat Brennan. Shall we?" He said opening his door. Brennan bit her lips and nodded. "And do what?" She asked opening her car door. Booth pushed her against the door of the car and embraced her. He slowly trailed kisses down her neck as she let out soft moans. Brennan slipped her legs in between his and pulled him close. They were so close that she could smell his cologne vividly.


	15. Painful revelation

Chapter 15- Painful revelation

Brennan is eight months pregnant now and enjoying every second minute of her pregnancy. She has picked out several maternity dresses for the up coming summer party she was invited by Hannah.

Brennan is super excited to find out the gender of her unborn baby.

Booth walked into her room as she was enjoying her reflection in the mirror.

"Temp, you look amazing," He said as she turned around.

Brennan smiled and asked, "You like the dress,"

Booth smiled at her as he walked up to her giving her a kiss on the shoulder, "Yes," Brennan giggled as she rubbed her stomach lightly.

Booth placed his hand over hers as he put his head on her shoulder. He looked at her and the light pink dress she was wearing.

"I'm so glad that they make real cute maternity dresses," She told Booth as he turned her around so she can look into his eyes.

"You look great in this pink dress," Booth said kissing her lips.

Brennan twirled gently as he watched her. She really loved the way her body looks when she is pregnant. "Can't you believe it, I'm eight months now," Brennan asked Booth with her hands over her stomach.

Booth grinned at her and replied, "I know right. It seems this pregnancy is flying by,"

Brennan giggled and hugged Booth saying, "Yes, but some moments aren't so glorious,"

Booth sat on her bed and said, "True,"

"It going to be eighty-three on the day of the party," She said sitting next to him on the bed.

Booth embraced Brennan gently as they talked about the weather. The baby jumped in her womb as Booth kissed her on the lips with certain urgency. Brennan's eyes widened as he gently laid her on the bed, but then softened as he trailed kisses down her cleavage. Brennan moaned with satisfaction as Booth kissed her up the neck and to her lips.

1 hour later…

"You ready for the party Temp," Booth asked fixing his tie. Brennan smiled at him as she replied, "Yes I am,"

Brennan was real excited to go to the party. In the invitation it said that there was going to be a DJ, good food, and some real exciting, fun events that people can enjoy.

She couldn't see Hannah. Brennan hasn't seen her since they last talked at lunch five months ago. Hannah said she was real excited to see Brennan's baby bump. Brennan invited Hannah to see the baby after the birth.

Booth walked to the car as Brennan got into the front seat waiting for him with the music playing from the car radio. The day was even more beautiful then in the morning. The sun was shining brightly and the breeze was nice and refreshing. Birds were singing outside as the animals near the trees played.

"You ready," Booth asked getting into the car and starting the ignition.

Brennan smiled and said that she was. They drove up to the first red light and as they stopped the car Booth's cell rang. "Can you pick it up," He asked Brennan as the light turned green. With a smile Brennan answered his cell.

"Hello," She asked.

There was a female voice on the other side, "Oh, Brennan is that you,"

Brennan smiled, "Yes. Hannah," She asked.

"Yes. I need to talk to Booth about something real important. Can you please tell him that," Hannah asked Brennan.

"Sure Hannah," Brennan said as she said her good-byes. Booth turned into Hannah's drive way as Brennan placed his cell into his blazer.

"Was that Hannah," Booth asked taking out the keys out of the ignition. Brennan smiled and replied, "Yeah,"

"What she want," He asked curious.

Brennan opened the door and said, "She asked for me to tell you that she needs to talk to you,"

Booth cocked his head to the right slightly and asked, "What about,"

Brennan shook her head as she got out of the car and leaned against the door waiting for Booth to meet her around the car.

"Did she say when she needed to talk to me," He asked kissing Brennan on the forehead.

"Nope," She replied smiling and returning the kiss with a kiss to the lips.

Booth smiled and grabbed her hand and they walked together to the front door. Booth rang the doorbell. Hannah opened the door and greeted them warmly with soft kisses to their cheeks.

"Oh Brennan…you're so big," Hannah commented smiling and rubbing Brennan's baby bump gently. Brennan smiled and placed her hand over hers and laughed slightly as Booth and her walked through the door and into the living room.

"What a beautiful house you have," Brennan commented smiling at Hannah.

"Thanks Temp," She said as she took Brennan's blazer.

As Brennan made her way to the party Booth stayed behind and asked Hannah what she wanted to talk to him about. Hannah's stomach began to twist and turn. She told him that she didn't want to talk about this out in the open like this, so Hannah asked if they could go to her room.

Booth and Hannah made their way to her room. Hannah closed the door to her room as Booth stood there slightly leaning against her dresser.

"What was it you wanted to talked about," He asked her again.

A wicked smile spread across her cheeks as she said, "I'm pregnant Booth,"

Booth's eyes widened as she told him that she was pregnant. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant. Booth was very surprised and for a moment very scared.

"Pregnant," Booth asked in a shocked tone of voice.

Hannah smiled and said, "Yes, pregnant,"

"How far along are you," Booth asked still in shock.

"Five weeks," She answered. Hannah had sex with Booth five weeks ago as he was drugged in order to seek revenge against Brennan. Hannah wanted revenge against Brennan for stealing him away from her and her unborn baby.

Booth frowned as he said, "That's five weeks after you drugged me and had sex with me,"

"Oh Booth, Booth. You wanted me. I didn't have to drug you to have sex with you. Don't you remember? You wanted me," She told him laughing.

"I never wanted you, and that baby isn't mine. You slept with your boyfriend," Booth snapped.

Hannah gasped, "I haven't,"

"Don't lie to me Hannah," Booth said frowning.

"I'm not. This is really your baby Booth," Hannah told him almost in tears.

"Proof it Hannah," Booth asked.

Hannah looked at him and slapped him hard across the face. She felt so betrayed and hurt by the only man she loved for years and the father of her unborn child. Booth sat on her bed with a frown on his face and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Babe, give us a chance, for our baby," Hannah begged placing her hand on his bicep. Booth jerked her hand off and said, "No Hannah. You took this way too far this time,"

Hannah felt a slight jerk in her stomach as she leaned in and kissed him. She quickly straddled his lap. Right as her lips touched his the door opened. It was Brennan.

"Booth," Brennan yelled out with hurt in her voice and tears in her eyes.

"Bren-Brennan," Booth yelled as he pulled Hannah off him and ran after Brennan as she made her way down the stairs and towards the orchard. Brennan was so hurt, betrayed and last as she ran towards a huge maple tree.

Booth found Brennan under that tree sitting at the foot of the trunk crying and holding her baby bump. Booth rushed over to her and kneeled beside her.

"Brennan, that wasn't what it looked like," He told her as she jerked her hands away when he tried to clam her.

"How long has this been going on," She asked in between sobs.

Booth felt so bad for her and so guilty that he didn't tell her the night that Hannah had drugged him and had sex with him.

"Nothing happened between us in there," He replied.

"I don't believe you. How could I have been so stupid," Brennan snapped as she stood up, "To believe that you love me, and I bet the only reason you're with me is that I'm pregnant with your baby."

"That isn't true. I'm with you because I love you," He told her hugging her as Brennan tries to pull away.

"Bullshit," She snaps back at him as she slaps him hard.

Booth groans at the feeling of her hand going across his cheek with a sharp and hard amount of force.

"I do love you, for you," Booth told her rubbing his cheek.

Brennan rubbed her stomach crying. She felt so angry but more betrayed by the only man that she felt safe and that she really loved since Sully. Brennan thought that she could trust him, love him and have a family with Booth. But all that was shattered ten minutes ago.

"I want you to leave me alone," She told him as she walked to the car.


	16. Hurt

**Chapter 16- **Hurt

1 month later…

Brennan is still heart broken over what happened at Hannah's party. She still doesn't know that Hannah is pregnant. Hannah didn't have a change to tell Brennan about her pregnancy and the truth about that night she drugged and had sex with Booth. Brennan didn't know that it wasn't Booth's fault that Hannah kissed him or that she is pregnant.

She hasn't seen Booth ever since he broke her heart. Brennan has been living with Angela and Jack for a month and a half. She still can't believe that she did what he did. Brennan never thought that Booth would have done that to her. She thought he loved her, that Booth was the man she would marry one day and raise their baby together.

Angela walked into her living room where Brennan was lounging on the sofa reading a three hundred-page novel. She walked up to Brennan and sat next to her at her feet and smiled at her as Brennan acknowledged her.

"Hey hon," Angela greeted her.

Brennan smiled at her and said, "Hey Angie,"

"How are you feeling," She asked Brennan.

Brennan sighed and said with a forced smile, "I'm okay. Still hurt by what Booth did,"

"I can't believe Booth would that. It not like him," Angela said patting Brennan on her foot.

Brennan frowned and said, "I know, it not like him. What if…"

"What if…what," Angela asked curiously.

"What if Booth really didn't wanna kiss Hannah, that she forced herself upon him," She said feeling hopeful.

Angela shook her head, "Oh, that is very possible Temp,"

Brennan sat her book on the table as she said, "God I hope so. I don't need this. I'm having his baby and I can't handle this stress,"

"That is true hon. How are you feeling" Angela said placing her hand over Brennan's bump.

Brennan smiled at her as she rubbed her stomach gently. She felt a bit better talking with Angela about the whole Booth and Hannah situation.

"Stressed and hopeful," Brennan replied.

Angela felt so bad for Brennan and the situation that she is in. Brennan always wanted to have a family and a man that she could love, trust and raise a child with. Brennan always felt good in Angela's company. She always made her feel better then she started. Angela wanted to make Brennan feel better. Better about the whole Booth situation. She wanted to make things better between them again. Brennan needs to have the situation her and Booth to get better for their unborn baby's sake.

10 weeks later…

Brennan is at her desk working on the paper work for a case. It was six o'clock in the morning. Brennan was at work because she couldn't sleep and didn't want to be in the house anymore. She has been feeling real scared and stressed out for the past ten weeks. Brennan has been scared that her suspicions were true that Booth isn't telling the whole truth about him and Hannah.

She was on the fence about asking him about the whole truth. Brennan really wanted to know what really happened in her room and if there is more then just the kiss in her room. She has noticed that Hannah has been walking real weird lately and that she has been a bit green around the gills for the past six weeks.

Booth walked into Jeffersonian and noticed Brennan at her desk working on paper work. He walked up to her and greeted her warmly. Brennan looked up at him with a frown as she asked, "What are you doing here,"

Booth forced a smile as he answered, "I wanted to see how you are feeling,"

"I'm fine, we're fine," She told him as she continued to work on the paper work.

"Temp, listen…I didn't want to hurt you like this," Booth told her.

Brennan bit her lip as she looked up at him again with tears burning in her eyes. Thoughts of what she witnessed started to invade her mind again.

"Don't remind me. You really hurt me. What else you do with Hannah," Brennan asked hoping that he wouldn't lie to her or that he would tell her the truth if there was more.

Booth leaned against her desk as he cleared his throat. He really didn't want to tell her the truth at the moment. Brennan really didn't need the additional stress and betrayal. She needs to prepare for the birth of their baby.

Brennan stood up and walked over to her door and closed it. "Booth tell me the truth, the whole truth. I need to know now before our baby is born," She said looking into his eyes.

"Do you really wanna know the truth, now…in your condition," Booth asks her.

"My condition," Brennan asked with a frown.

"You're pregnant, and you shouldn't be stressed out," He told her.

Brennan started to cry and said in between sobs, "We should have wore a condom,"

Booth felt hurt by what she said. He really loves their unborn baby and couldn't wait to meet their little one. He was real excited to raise their child, be a real family that he has longed for so long. They still had to find out what the gender of the baby. Booth was hoping for another boy but Brennan was hoping for a girl.

"I'm sorry Temp," He told her hugging her.

"No," Brennan snapped as she cried and tried pulling away but finally gave in and accepted the hug and cried on Booth's shoulder for a while. She was so tired of being stressed and upset about the situation. Brennan decided to forgive Booth and what he was going to tell her. She was real scared about what he was going to tell her about what happened between him and Hannah. Brennan was afraid that there was more.

Booth wiped away tears from her cheeks as she looked up at him. He wanted to make all this go away and make it like nothing happened and better yet that he never met Hannah or dated her in the first place. Hannah was a messed up individual. She was obsessive and coning. Once she has her hooks in you, she'll never let go. She once told him that she would kill anyone that got in her way. That scared him when he remembered that. Booth knew he had to protect Brennan and his unborn baby. Booth knew that Hannah would eventually come after Brennan. The question was when.


	17. The hits keep coming

**Chapter 17- **The hit keep coming

Brennan has moved back in with Booth. In four weeks they would be holding their newborn baby. Brennan and Booth were getting ready for the baby's arrival. She was more nervous then Booth is. Of course she is the one who will be giving birth to the baby. Brennan is super excited no matter what happens in the hospital.

"I can't believe in four weeks we'll be holding our little boy or girl," Brennan said smiling as she gently rubbed her bump.

Booth smiled and gently placed a kiss to her lips, "Same. Would you like to find out what we're having," He asked.

Brennan thought for a couple of seconds and replied, "Actually, I'd love to,"

Booth smiled and bent down kissing Brennan's baby bump as he felt the baby move. He placed his hand over her belly and felt their baby move as Brennan placed her hand over his and enjoyed the moment.

"He or she is really moving in there," Brennan said with giggle.

Booth giggled as he felt the baby kicking. Brennan gasped as the baby really kicked in her belly.

"Oh boy, the baby really kicked you," Booth commented as the baby finally clamed down.

Brennan smiled and was grateful at the moment that the baby stopped kicking hard. She giggled with Booth as they talked about the baby and the life that they are going to have when the baby is born. They both are really excited to finally meet the little bundle of joy. Brennan has never been so happy in her life then she is right now. Everything is so prefect. She is about to give birth the Booth's baby, Booth is in love with her and she'll finally have a solid family.

3 weeks later…

Brennan has one week till she gives birth and she is full anxious happiness. She is in her baby's room setting up all the last finishing touches to the room. Brennan is making sure that everything's perfect in the room. In an hour Booth will be arriving at the house to take her to the OBGYN's office to find out the gender of their baby. At first they wanted to have the gender of the baby a surprise, but they became a little too excited.

Booth walked through the door and found Brennan sitting on the sofa reading her favorite novel. She smiled as she felt booth softly caressing her arm.

"You ready to find out the gender of our baby," Booth asked all excited.

Brennan smiled and stood up kissing him on the cheek. She was real excited to find out and she smiled as she said, "Yes,"

"Good," Booth replied with a smile.

They walked to the car holding hands. The weather was a real nice, breezy day. The sun was high in the sky and the breeze felt so good on her skin. Booth fixed Brennan's hair as a strand of her hair flow over her eye. Brennan giggled as he fixed her hair and started the car.

At the OBGYN's…

Brennan found a seat next to a young girl holding her stomach and she seemed a bit scared. She looked at the girl and started to talk to her. The girl at first wasn't too happy that Brennan was talking to her. But eventually she warmed up to Brennan. She told Brennan that she was six months pregnant with a little boy. The girl also told Brennan that she was going to name him Nathan Jr. Brennan smiled at her and told her that she was in to find out the gender of her baby and that she was due in a week.

The girl giggled and said wished Brennan luck with the birth. Brennan smiled at her and also wished her luck on her pregnancy as the nurse called Brennan and Booth in.

"Hello, how are you," The nurse asked Brennan.

Brennan stepped into the scale and replied, "Pretty good but I'm ready to have this baby," She said with a giggle. The nurse giggled back as she told Brennan to sit on the exam table.

"Okay, you're 180 pounds, very good," The nurse told Brennan with a smile.

Brennan smiled and rubbed her belly. Booth sat there smiling at her. They both were filled with joy as in moments they'll find out the gender of their baby and in a week they'll be holding him or her.

Brennan's heart jumped as the doctor walked into the room and asked Brennan a couple of questions. Booth just sat there still smiling at her and listened to the doctor as she talked with Brennan about the baby and the birth. Brennan was glad that her doctor would be the one delivering the baby.

"Ready to find out the gender," Doctor Hinderly asked smiling.

Both Booth and Brennan answered yes as the doctor squirted cold jell onto Brennan's pregnant belly. Brennan gasped from the feeling of the cold jell hitting her bare skin.

Brennan listened to the soft beep of the machine as she looked at the screen. Her anxiety getting worse as the seconds past and the image of her baby grow more and more clearer with the gender finally visible.

"Congratulations, it's a little girl," Doctor Hinderly told them with a smile.

Brennan gasped with excitement as Booth kissed her on the lips. Brennan was over joined to learn that she is having a baby girl. Names ran through her mind as she sat but pulling her shirt over her bump.

"We're having a baby girl, Booth," Brennan giggled.

"Yes we are," Booth said as the doctor smiled and left the room. Brennan couldn't believe that she was carrying a little girl for nine months. She was a bit annoyed that she didn't find out earlier. But she felt that finding out later is better then not finding out at all.

Brennan was meeting Hannah for drinks later that day and she couldn't wait to tell her the gender of her baby. She has forgiven Hannah for what she has done with Booth. They were best friends again. Brennan was excited to see her.

3 days later…

Brennan walked up to Hannah's house and rang the doorbell. Hannah opened the door to Brennan and greeted her with a warming smile. They hugged quickly and Brennan walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Good afternoon Hannah," Brennan greeted her with a smile.

Hannah smiled and walked to her kitchen to grab the drinks. She returned and poured Brennan and herself a glass of grape juice. Brennan took the glass and place the glass to her lips and took a quick sip.

"How's your pregnancy going," Hannah asked smiling.

Brennan run her fingers across the rim of the glass and replied grinning, "Pretty well, actually,"

"Are you excited to have this baby," She asked Brennan as she took a long sip of her juice.

"Well of course I am," Brennan answered giggling.

"Want more juice Temp," Hannah asked pouring her another glass of grape juice as Brennan nodded yes.

"Mmmm, so good," Brennan giggled and took another sip of the juice.

Hannah smiled and giggled taking another sip of her juice. Hannah's stomach started to twist and turn, as she knew why she really invited Brennan to come over. She never knew why she got to worked up over her pregnancy. Hannah knew that it was a lie. That Booth wasn't the baby's father, but she wanted Booth and Brennan to think that her baby is Booth's. Hannah wants revenge against Brennan. The little hint of what is planning to do to Brennan is making her smile.

"I know right," Hannah said sipping her juice.

Brennan started to suspect that Hannah wanted to talk to her about something. So she asked, "Hannah, is there something you wanted to talk about,"

Hannah wanted to laugh an evil laugh but that would give away her motive, so she sighed and pretended to be hurt about what she was going to reveal to Brennan.

"You might wanna stay seated for this Temp," Hannah told Brennan as she was about to stand up.

"What's wrong Hannah," She asked worried.

"Oh Temp, I'm pregnant," She told Brennan.

Brennan gasped with joy and hugged her and said, "Oh my god Hannah. I didn't know you were pregnant,"

Hannah smiled at Brennan as she hugged her back grinning behind Brennan's back.

"I know right," Hannah giggled.

Brennan giggled and asked, "Who's the father,"

Hannah took a deep breath and replied, "Booth,"

"B-b-booth. What," Brennan asked really surprised and shocked at the moment.

Hannah just sat there laughing as Brennan suddenly felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. Her heart shattered again and tears started to burn in her eyes. Anger quickly replaced her angst.

"Yes Booth. Booth is the father Temp," Hannah smiled reaching out to Brennan.

"You're lying," Brennan snapped.

"Hon I'm not," Hannah said smiling.

"Booth won't," Brennan frown folding her arms on top of her bump.

"Oh but her did. I'm the proof, my pregnancy," Hannah told Brennan laughing.

"What really happened between you two," She asked outraged.

Hannah leaned back on her bed and started to tell the story of what happened that night seven weeks ago. Brennan just sat there as her lips quivered slightly. Hannah was really enjoying herself as she was telling Brennan what happened that night. How she invited him over, laced his drink with GHB and gave it to him, how she had unprotected sex, which she forced the sex. Brennan felt a slight cramping in her stomach.

"So that's what happened that night Temp. He wanted me, he loves me." She said laughing.

"He didn't w-want you. You drugged him," Brennan said as she felt the cramps.

"Oh Brennan, Brennan, Brennan. But you are wrong. The baby is our expression of our love for each other," Hannah told Brennan giggling.

"This is complete bullshit, and you know it," Brennan said as the cramps got worse.

Hannah just smiled as Brennan stood up to leave. Hannah walked in front of the door and blocked the door. Brennan sighed at the fact that Hannah blocked the door.

"Let me go," Brennan told Hannah with a groan.

Hannah just stood there, "You okay," She asked.

Brennan backed away and sat on the bed as she said, "I'm having cramping,"

"That's not good hon. All that truth is making you stressed out and in return you're cramping. You might give birth right here if your water brakes," Hannah said in a cold tone of voice.

"No I'm not. Let me go," Brennan said as she tried to force her way past Hannah.

Hannah sudden pushed Brennan backwards and when Brennan fought back Hannah knocked her out with one punch to the head. Brennan falls over on the bed. Hannah started laughing as she put Brennan's feet up on the bed. Hannah patted Brennan's back as she watched her for a couple of seconds then she stood up and dragging Brennan to the car. A mile in Brennan regained consciousness in the car. She looked over at Hannah as her vision focused again.

"H-hannah," Brennan whispered.

Hannah smiled at Brennan and said, "Oh you're awake. Good. You listen to me. I'm going to kill you and your baby,"

Brennan gasped and struggled against the rope tying her hands. She tried to free herself but the rope was tied too tight. Brennan groaned, as her cramps got worse again.

"Why do you want to kill my baby, and me what did we do you," Brennan asked worried.

Hannah laughed and answered, "Well Brennan, you took my Booth away from me and the baby is just in the way,"

"I'm sorry. Please let me go. I promise I won't tell," Brennan begged.

"You know that won't fly with me," Hannah told Brennan as she turned into the empty parking lot of an abandoned storage building. Brennan jerked as Hannah stopped the car and opened the car door.

"You ready," She asked Brennan popping her head through the window.

Brennan frowned and replied, "You don't wanna kill me,"

Hannah laughed and walked to Brennan's side of the car and dragged her out of the car and forced her to walk into the building. Brennan struggled against Hannah as she got tied to a metal poll in the middle of the building.

"Now what to do with you first," Hannah said standing in front of Brennan.

Brennan struggled some more and said, "How about let me go,"

Hannah laughed and slapped Brennan across her cheek that it made her scream out.

"That felt great," Hannah smiled.

Brennan sighed in pain, "Good for you. Please release me,"

"Be quiet," Hannah snapped slapping her again.

Hannah paced the room as she thought of what to do with Brennan and the baby. Brennan groaned as the cramps got stronger. She realized that the cramps aren't letting up and that she might have her water broken here of all places. Brennan was scared for her baby more then herself. Hannah walked up to Brennan and said, "I have to go. I'll be back later,"

Brennan looked away as Hannah grabbed Brennan's face and forced her to look at her. Hannah was enjoying every moment of her revenge against Brennan. She walked out and to her car to get a gun and a knife.

Brennan struggled hard against the rope until suddenly something stopped her. She felt a warm, sticky wet fluid pour down her legs. Brennan gasped in horror as she realized that her water just broke.

"Oh god," Brennan gasped.


	18. Booth belongs to me

**Chapter 18- **Booth belongs to me

It has been five hours since Hannah kidnapped Brennan and two hours since Brennan's water broke. Hannah came back to Brennan crying and jerking at the rope trying to set herself free. Hannah frowned and rushed over to Brennan and with a quick move slammed her against the poll hard.

Brennan groaned in pain and asked, "What was that for,"

Hannah smiled at Brennan and realized that her water has broken as she looked at Brennan's feet. An evil grin spread across her cheeks as her mind started to rage with ideas what she was going to do to the both of them.

"Oh that things I'm going to do to you Temp," Hannah said in a singsong voice. She was enjoying this way too much. Hannah took out her knife out of her knife halter and showed it to Brennan.

"I'm going to cut you up and gut you like a fish," She told Brennan with an insane look in her eyes.

Brennan swallowed hard and placed her hands over her belly. She felt the baby moving around in her womb. The contractions started about ten minutes ago. Brennan didn't like that feeling of contractions coming and going so fast. The stress was making the contractions come faster. She would groan or scream out of pain, which when Brennan screamed Hannah would smack her hard.

"You need to shut up," Hannah told Brennan pressing the knife to her neck.

"Why, you're gonna cut my throat," Brennan asked groaning in pain.

Hannah frowned, "Yes. Or I might just shoot you instead," She told Brennan pressing her nine millimeter against Brennan's chest.

"Please don't kill me," Brennan begged.

Hannah smiled at Brennan and stepped back and walked towards her chair that was placed in the middle of the room. She watched Brennan struggle against the rope and laughed every time she begged her to let her go and groan in pain. Hannah was enjoying every moment of her revenge. Watching Brennan hurting made her want to have sex with Booth right in front of Brennan, but he wasn't there. Hannah had to be honest with her; she wouldn't want Booth there anyways. He would stop her fun.

"Booth is gonna start to wonder where I am if you don't let me go," Brennan told Hannah.

Hannah smiled and pulled out her cell and showed Brenna the text message that she sent to him. The massage read, "Booth, me and Temp we're out relaxing and we will be out super late. Please don't worry about us." Brennan sighed as she read the message on Hannah's cell. She felt even more scared that Booth might believe what Hannah has cooked up. Brennan wondered if Booth would give into Hannah's stupid lies and that all this is just her revenge against her. Does Booth even know that this is revenge against her.

"Now we can be alone," Hannah said laughing.

"How long do you expect this to last," Brennan ask angry.

Brennan was angrier then upset or scared at the moment. She was angry that Booth might believe her lie and that Hannah is seeking revenge against her.

"Why are you doing this, I thought we were best friends," Brennan asked as her knees buckled from the pain. She did fall to her knees because of the rope that was holding her up. Brennan let out a loud agonizing scream. Hannah just laughed and told her that she can scream all she wants, because no one would hear her.

"We where…once. We were best friends till you went and stole Booth from me," Hannah snapped.

"S-s-stole Booth," Brennan breathed.

Hannah smirked at Brennan and said, "Yes, stole. You took him away from me. I love him…he belongs to me…belongs with me, not you,"

"I didn't know that you own Booth. Really," Brennan asked rubbing her belly trying to sooth herself.

"Shut up," Hannah snarled as she slapped Brennan, "Aren't you smart,"

"Last time I checked Booth doesn't belong to no one. He chose to be with me, for me," Brennan told her with a painful groan.

Hannah frowned and pressed the barrel of the gun against her forehead and said with a low growl, "Booth belongs to me…and no one else. He loves me, not you. He is only with you because he made a mistake of knocking your ass up,"

"Please let me go Hannah. I really don't want to give birth here. Do you really want all this on your hands," Brennan asked trying hard not to push as an over whelming urge to push came over her.

"I want you and your baby gone. Booth loves me not you. Get the picture Brennan. We belong together," Hannah said as she smiled.

"Let me go," Brennan whispered as the urge to push gave in strong waves.

"I can't let you go and I gotta go now," Hannah told her with a smile as Brennan started to beg Hannah not to go and to let her go. Hannah just laughed as she walked to the door. She turned around and told Brennan to feel free to give birth to her baby so she could kill them both.


	19. Superficial

08/26/2013

**Chapter 19 – **Superficial

It has been two hours since it became bright outside. Brennan leaned against the pole as she started to become increasingly weaker from the pain of her contractions and the stress. Her contractions got even stronger and they're five minutes apart. Every time a contraction hit her, Brennan would close her eyes and groan in pain. Finally after like it felt like forever Hannah returned. Brennan heard the heavy metal door open and slam shut as Hannah entered the room. She listened as Hannah's heels clicking on the concrete floor.

"Good morning sunshine," Hannah greeted Brennan holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

Brennan groaned in pain and forced a slight smile as she asked, "How long are you going to keep me here?"

"Well let see, did you give birth yet to the baby?" Hannah asked as Brennan looked down groaning in pain. "Nope, didn't think so," Hannah snapped.

"You know Booth will figure out what you're doing and come after you, right?" She asked Hannah rubbing her stomach as another contraction hit.

"Oh Brennan, Brennan, Brennan. You won't believe it would you? Booth still loves me and isn't going to hurt me." She told Brennan with a big grin.

Brennan frowned as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. She was in so much pain she finally broke and let herself cry. Hannah just stood there laughing as she drank her hot coffee. Brennan felt so scared, in pain, betrayed and confused. She couldn't figure out why Hannah would do this to her and her unborn baby.

"I thought we were friends?" Brennan asked frowning as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"Coffee?" Hannah asked extending her hand holding the coffee towards Brennan.

Brennan frowned saying, "You know I can't. I'm pregnant."

Hannah just laughed and said, "Yeah. As for being friends, we are still friends."

Brennan could tell she was being laid to. She decided to confront Hannah about it. "You're lying to me Hannah," She said struggling against the overwhelming urge to push. Brennan knew she couldn't give birth like this, in this sort of situation.

"Why would I be lying to you Temp? We're friends, and friends don't lie to each other," Hannah said frowning.

"I always knew there was something off about you," Brennan breathed as the pain from her contractions continued to cripple her.

"Aren't you smart," Hannah snapped taking a sip of her coffee.

"Can I have some water?" Brennan asked weakly.

Hannah rubbed her eyebrows and smiled as she said, "There is no water, at least not for you,"

Hannah said as she made her way towards the door. She turned around and stood there listening to Brennan talk.

"What is Booth going to think when he finds out what you are doing to me," She asked Hannah as more tears rushed down her cheeks. Brennan felt like this situation would never end. Thoughts of what if she can't fight the overwhelming urge to push anymore and she has no chose but to give birth to her baby. She tried to clam herself down with some deep breathes and a healthy dose of positive thinking.

At the moment Brennan was able to calm herself just enough to slow down her contractions. But she knew it wouldn't last long enough for any real or useful satisfaction. Brennan was hoping that her contractions would stay slowed down till Booth came to her rescue. She really wanted Booth to be there when she gave birth to their baby. Brennan wanted Booth to share that special moment of their first baby's birth. But at this rate, she might be delivering this baby on the dirty floor of this building.

This wasn't the way she had imagined when she dreamt of starting her own family. Brennan always knew her last moments of her pregnancy would be dramatic but not to this level. This was no fairy tale, by no means. Brennan thought that her pregnancy would go just fine and the birth situation would be dramatic in sense that her water would break in the middle of a case.

Ten minutes later Hannah returned with a big purple box. She set the box down on the floor and turned around to face Brennan. "Just wait till you see what I have, Temp," Hannah announced grinning from ear to ear.

Brennan frowned looking at the purple box on the floor, "What?"

Hannah bent over and pulled out a couple of things that would be used after someone gives birth. She had a cozy light green blanket, wipes, scissors, clear flexible string, anti-bacterial gel, bulb syringe, towels, bottles of water, one big sponge and painkillers.

"See I am ready for you to deliver…Temp," Hannah said placing the items back into the box.

"I'm not giving birth here," Brennan told Hannah as she winced.

"Trust me. At this rate, you are," Hannah said all excited.

"Don't pretend to care…Hannah," She hissed at Hannah trying to keep herself calm.

"Seriously, Tempe…I care," Hannah tried to reassure Brennan.

"You're delusional. The only person you care about is yourself. That's why Booth dumped you," Brennan said as Hannah rushed over to her and slapped her across the face, hard.

Brennan winced and laughed as she asked, "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Shut the fuck up," Hannah retorted crossing her arms across her chest.

"I did, didn't I?" Brennan asked again.

"I was going to let you have some water but….since you've decided to be a fucking bitch to me…I'm going to let you dehydrate. Fuck you Brennan…fuck you," Hannah countered as she finished her cup of coffee. Brennan just rolled her eyes at Hannah and winced as another contraction ripped through her body.

"P-p-please at least on tie me," Brennan begged.

"Yeah sure…so you can escape…or fight me…I don't think so," She told Brennan.

Brennan threw her head back as another contraction ripped through her already weakened body. She was so weak and stressed out that every single contraction felt like it lasted one hour, not one minute.

Hannah rushed over to her purse that was on the floor next to the purple box and pulled something out of the front pocket. She slid the object into her jeans pocket and walked over to Brennan.

"Look at this Tempe. This is undeniable proof that Booth still loves me…and never really stopped," She pulled out the object out of her pocket. When Brennan refused to look at the object, Hannah grabbed Brennan by her jaw and forced her to look at the object in her left hand.

Brennan let out a painful wail as her eyes adjusted. She has realized that the object in Hannah's left hand was a pregnancy test, which was positive. Hannah laughed as she continued to hold Brennan's jaw.

"I'm pregnant…Temp," Hannah said with excitement in her voice.

Brennan jerked away from Hannah's hand and said, "You're not,"

"Oh. But I am. I'm expecting Booth's baby," She told Brennan putting back the test into her pocket. Brennan felt sick to her stomach. Thoughts started to run through her head. All she could do is cry. Brennan felt so betrayed and she wasn't a hundred percent sure if Hannah was telling her the truth.

"No, you have told me this before, stop, " Brennan, begged.

"Getting you pregnant was a mistake. Booth loves me and we're starting a family together," Hannah said smiling as she rubbed her stomach.

"Booth is going to kill you," Brennan said leaning her head back against the pole.

"Kill me? The mother of this child?" Hannah asked laughing.

Brennan winced saying, "Yes,"

"Booth would never kill me. He loves me," Hannah assured Brennan. She told Brennan that Booth and her are true soul mates and that nothing would tear them apart. Sadly Brennan started to believe in every word that came out of Hannah's mouth. Hannah kept feeding Brennan lies how Booth is in love with her and she also decided to tell Brennan again that Booth had cheated on Brennan with her and that he meant to. Hannah did hide the fact that she had drugged Booth first before they had sex. Hannah's plan was to rope Booth into fatherhood. She wanted to start a family with him, to steal Booth away from Brennan. Booth was hers and no one else's. It was almost as if Hannah was obsessed with him, on a psychotic level. Hannah did forget for a second that she had told Brennan about drugging Booth.

"Booth would never cheat on me," Brennan said as she regained some sensible thinking.

Hannah snickered as she loosened the rope that was holding Brennan upright. As soon as Hannah loosened the rope, Brennan collapsed to her knees.

"Here, see…I'm being nice," Hannah said slamming Brennan against the pole.

With a groan Brennan adjusted herself and stretched out her legs as she sat against the pole. Hannah grabbed her gun and jammed it against Brennan's ribs.

"I think it's time to give birth…don't you?" She asked jamming the gun harder into Brennan's ribs.

"Nope," Brennan snarled.

"Do you really want me to shoot you?" Hannah retorted coldly.

"Shooting me isn't going to help you," Brennan breathed.

"Yeah it will. It'll shut you up…finally. I'd just cut you open and rip that fucking baby out of you and kill it," Hannah fired back angrily.

Brennan swallowed hard as she said, "Just wait till Booth find us. You'll see…he'll kill you…without thinking twice,"

"Don't get your hopes up Temp," She told Brennan with a creepy smile on her face.

"Okay," Brennan said wincing.

Hannah grinned as ideas ran through her head on how she would kill Brennan and her baby. She was excited to finally get rid of hem both so she could finally have Booth to herself and raise her baby that he thinks is his.

"Drinking coffee while pregnant isn't healthy for the baby," Brennan informed Hannah.

"I don't give a fuck," Hannah snapped.

"No one's safe around you," Brennan frowned.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hannah hissed.

Brennan felt so bad for Hannah's unborn baby. The torture that she would put that unborn baby through, she didn't deserve to be a mother. Brennan couldn't let herself believe that Hannah would kill her and her baby. She wanted to believe that Hannah would grow a conscience and let her go. But deep down Brennan knew that it wasn't in Hannah's nature to do that, she'd more or less kill her and grow to enjoy it.


	20. Finding Brennan

**Chapter 20 – **Finding Brennan

It has been six days since Hannah told Booth over the phone that her and Brennan were going to go on a mini trip for a couple of days. Hannah told Booth that they would take a road trip from D.C to New York. Hannah thought that Brennan needed a last hurrah before she became a mother.

Booth started to worry when Brennan didn't leave him any text messages or calls. It wasn't like Brennan to go quiet for more then a day at a time before. Brennan usually either left a few text messages or a real long detailed voicemail.

Booth made his way up the stairs in the Jeffersonian in the search for Angela. He found Angela bent over the desk looking over some files. Booth approached her and asked, "Have you heard from Brennan?"

Angela looked up smiling, as she said, "No Isn't she enjoying herself on a road trip with Hannah?"

"Yes, but I haven't gotten any texts or nothing from her," He told Angela anxiously.

Angela pulled out her cell phone and checked it as she started to worry herself. There weren't any messages from Brennan since the day Brennan met Hannah. Angela put her cell phone down on the desk as she said, "That's not like Brennan,"

"Actually," Booth said nodding.

"Have you tried texting Hannah," Angela asked.

"No, why?" He asked pulling out his cell.

"She's not normal," Angela said as Booth found Hannah's number on his list of contacts.

"What makes you say that? Because she seemed rather normal to me when we dated," Booth told Angela.

"Booth, Hannah isn't normal. Not in a slightest. She's down right psychotic," Angela told Booth as she watched his facial expression turn into pure confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Booth asked confused.

"Have you done any background on her? If not, you're in for a shocker," Angela told him.

Booth felt his heart go up his throat as he started to remember some moments that he had with Hannah. He started to remember that one time when he was on a case and Hannah found him at a crime scene and started a fight over him being way to close to a female tech.

Other episodes that he had with Hannah that weren't normal. Booth felt like his chest was going to explode with anger as he realized that Hannah has lied to him about that mini vacation that she was taking with Brennan.

"Hannah kidnapped Brennan," Booth snapped.

Angela's eyes widened as she gasped covering her mouth with her hand. "You have to find her before Hannah does something to Brennan and your baby," Angela said anxiously.

"I will find her," Booth reassured Angela as Camille came upstairs towards him.

"Did I hear that right, Brennan was kidnapped?" She asked Booth looking at him with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, Hannah kidnapped Brennan," Booth told her with a frown.

Camille gasped as she asked him what he was going to do now. Booth told her that he was going to go look for Hannah. He needed to figure out where she was holding Brennan.

"Has Hannah called you," Camille asked.

"Just once when she fed me a lie," Booth told her with anger in his voice.

"Do you have any leads?" She asked Booth looking at the screen.

"No not yet. I just started. Honestly I just figured out that Hannah was lying to me and that she had kidnapped Brennan," Booth said swallowing hard.

"What lie did she tell you?" Camille asked.

"She told me that her and Brennan were going on a mini vacation," He said with a sigh.

"Oh. Isn't Brennan due to give birth any day now?" She asked Booth worried.

A gasp caught in Booth's throat, "Oh my god, yes. What if Brennan's water broke from the stress?" He asked as he typed something into the computer.

"That's possible," Angela said watching Booth jolt up from the computer.

"What?" Camille asked as she watched Booth run towards the stairs.

"I got Hannah's location," He shouted as he practically jumped of the top of the staircase.

"You need backup Booth," Camille called after him.

Booth ignored her as he made his way towards his car. He felt his heart beat hard against his chest. Booth hoped that Hannah hasn't moved Brennan from that location or that she hasn't harmed Brennan or their unborn baby.

His heart started to beat faster as he neared the location of the abandoned building. Booth finally made it to the location. He parked the car a block away from the building so not to raise an alarm that he was there. Booth was afraid that if Hannah noticed his car she would figure out that he had figured out that she had lied to him and that she has Brennan. Booth didn't' want to spook Hannah and for her to kill Brennan and their baby.

Booth drew his gun as he ran towards the building. He never ran so fast in his life. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest as he slipped into the building through a crack in the wooden board that was nailed to the wall.

As he quietly walked towards a large door he be gone to hear noises coming from the other side of the door. Booth rested his ear against the door so he could listen to the people inside. He had to make sure of what he heard before he burst into the room.

When he was a hundred percent sure Booth took a few steppes back as he rushed the door. The door flow open as Hannah swung around in pure surprise. She was surprised to see Booth standing there with his gun pointing at her.

"Booth, bae," Hannah breathed with a sly smile that spread across her face.

"Back away from Brennan," Booth ordered Hannah as he fought the urge to man handle her.

Hannah grinned at Booth as the gun that she was holding against Brennan's chest made a noise as she adjusted it against Brennan's chest.

"Why would I back away?" She asked smiling right at Brennan.

Brennan gasped as Hannah moved the gun to her swollen belly. Booth stepped closer to Hannah still pointing the gun at her forehead.

"Step away from her," Booth barked as he rushed towards Hannah.

Hannah pushed at his chest, as Booth got closer to her and Brennan. Booth struggled against Hannah as she pressed the gun against his stomach.

"Don't' attack me Booth. Don't you love me?" She asked as Booth stepped back to let Hannah breath so she wouldn't shoot him or Brennan.

"I loved you once," He told her.

"Once?" Hannah questioned with tears burning in her eyes.

"Oh Hannah, please don't pretend to care," Booth snapped.

"I care! Bae I care, I love you," Hannah snapped as she pistol-whipped Booth.

Booth grabbed Hannah's arm as she swung at him with her gun. He pushed her backwards. Hannah stumbled towards Brennan. Brennan gasped as she watched Hannah and Booth exchange a few more pushes and hits.

"You know what Booth? This whole problem would be solved if Brennan and that fucking baby disappeared," Hannah said as she turned around walking towards Brennan as she pointed the gun at with her finger on the trigger. Brennan screamed putting her hands over her stomach in order to protect her unborn baby.

"Hannah, no" Booth yelled as he fired a single bullet into the back of her skull. Hannah's lifeless body dropped right in front of Brennan's feet.

Brennan burst into tears as she watched blood start to pour out of Hannah's head. She let out a sharp scream as she realized what has just happened right in front of her. Brennan felt the baby's head crowning as Booth made his way towards her.

"Booth, Booth. Untie me," Brennan begged as FBI agents made their way through the door.

Booth was so relieved to see the other agents ran through the door. Brennan could hear the ambulance arrived outside. She falls into Booth's arms as he cut the last rope that was pinning her to the pole.

"The baby is coming," Brennan cried terrified.

"Temp relax. It's going to be okay," Booth said trying to reassure her.

Brennan took a deep breath as Booth took her into his arms and made his way to the waiting ambulance outside. Brennan screamed in pain as another contraction ripped through her body.

"Hold on Brennan," Booth reassured her as he kicked the board out of the way.

"Is our baby going to be okay?" Brennan asked crying as Booth gently placed her onto the stretcher.

"Yes baby. Everything's going to be okay," Booth reassured her as he kissed her on the lips.

Brennan smiled at him as the paramedics pushed her into the ambulance. Brennan cried out as Booth was left behind not jumping into the ambulance with her. Booth told her that he was going to drive right behind the ambulance straight to the hospital. He wasn't going to leave her.

After what seemed like hours the ambulance made it to the hospital as Booth pulled into the hospital bay and rushed right along side of the stretcher.

With one agonizing push Brennan delivered their baby girl. Booth smiled kissing Brennan on the forehead as the doctor took the baby to be checked.

"She's beautiful," Booth said kissing Brennan's lips.

Brennan adjusted herself as she kissed his lips and said, "I hope she's okay,"

"She'll be okay," Booth said sitting on the bed.

"I'm so happy that Hannah's gone," Brennan told Booth with tears rolling down her hot cheeks.

"I am too," He said rubbing her arm.

Five minutes later a nurse walked into the room holding their little daughter.

A huge smile spread across Brennan's face as she extended her arms towards her baby. The nurse said, "She's perfect," as she gently handed the baby to Brennan.

"Oh Booth…she's beautiful," She said kissing her daughter's tiny forehead.

Booth smiled at the both of them as he bent down and kissed his daughter saying, "She's as beautiful as her mother,"

Brennan blushed as Booth leaned in and placed a heated kiss to her lips. The rest of the team walked into Brennan's room to greet the baby and to see how Brennan was doing.


End file.
